Esmeralda Almas
by HarryDracoDizzy
Summary: When Harry Poter is declared dead, what will the wizarding world do. Where is Harry really and who is Sasha Portte? A Harry Draco slash story. FemHarry only for a while. HD - HR - BG Adult content
1. Prologue

Prologue

_WIZARDING WORLD IN CHAOS AS THE CHOSEN ONE HAS BEEN DECLARED DEAD_

Last night in an intense battle between You-Know-Who and Harry Potter, the young 16 year old met his end. Voldemort used his modified fiend fire curse when the young boy was at his weakest. Nothing could be done and only ashes remain. All of his family and friends are arranging one small funeral with only several people but then there will be a huge one where a memorial will be set up and everyone can come say their prayers. Everyone is in a state of distraught.

When the boy was defeated, Voldemort seemed to have been injured too. He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named has disappeared with many of his death eaters. It is said that he is gaining power to completely destroy the Wizarding world once and for all. So we don't have much time left. Already riots have begun, people fearing for their lives. Everyone will get safety pamphlets which contain new rules, regulations and emergency portkeys to keep you as safe as possible.

Rufus Scrimgeour will also be contacting the muggle prime minister to inform him of the news. It was one of Voldemort's aims to get rid of muggles and muggle borns.

Please stay calm... Our aurors and workers are doing their absolute best to ensure your safety. Stay with your families and we wish you all good luck.

There was a furious growl and the paper was thrown into the fire. Harry Potter stormed to his window and began writing an extremely threatening letter to the headmaster of Durmstrang. He had read that article ten times and half a plan had already formulated in his mind. He petted Hedwig before sending her off with the letter.

"This can't be happening!" he groaned as he took a swig of firewhiskey. He had been declared dead when he was very much alive. At the battle he had turned into his animagus form, a phoenix and Voldemort had set him on fire. It had taken a bit of time to form into the new bird as it wasn't a burning day. He had flown to one of the Potter estates he had inherited which was just on the outskirts of Scotland as he couldn't transform back into a human. When he had woken up the next day, he was human and by reading the daily prophet, dead.

That is when he began planning. This wasn't over. Voldemort was still alive. He could stick to a new identity until Voldemort fully returned. He could go to Hogwarts as a different person, which is why he had sent the letter to none other than Igor Karkaroff; he had heard the man was a genius in forgery. Harry had planned to meet the man and threatened he should be alone. He felt his head throb and so he slugged over to his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. When would everything be ok? Was he destined to die by the hands of Voldemort or would he kill Voldemort? Could he have a family? Was marriage in the question and then kids? He felt all his questions fade as sleep took over him and not long later Harry Potter was sound asleep.

* * *

Wahhaay my first chappy done :D How was it? love it? hate it? Any mistakes? PLEASE tell me! I know the prologue wasn't that good but i will try harder! Thaaaaanks!


	2. Chapter 1 Transformation

Hello guys! Quick update or what... Only got one review for the prologue! sniff! Thanks a lot awhiteside37 for that review, means a lot! :D

anyway on with chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Transformation

Harry awoke the next morning with a slight hangover. He took a potion out of his bag. It was actually Hermione's charmed purse which could fit anything in but Harry had changed the appearance of it. It would look odd for him to carry around a purse as a guy. He quickly dressed into something he found in the closet and apparated to a small pub in Knocturn Alley. He made sure his hood covered his face as he walked into the pub. It was a dark room with a few grimy candles lit up. The place was disgusting and the stench was foul. Harry took a seat in the corner and waited. Five minutes later a tall hooded man walked in and approached his table.

"Mr. James?" he asked coldly.

"Yes. Please take a seat." the man complied albeit cautiously. "I need something from you. I need you to create a new identity for me. I'm 17 I went to Durmstrang... A few other schools before that and I'm transferring to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Can you do that?"

"I could but the only identity I have left is female..."

"How long would it take to make a male?"

"Three months at the least." he said. Harry thought for a moment. Could he really be a girl for a year...? Or maybe longer. He inwardly groaned.

"Ok the girl is fine."

"Why should I do this though and why do you need this?"

"That doesn't matter... But it could save many people's lives." Harry said softly. There was a pause. "How much?"

"182 Galleons, 8 Sickles and 22 Knuts."

"182 Galleons!" he almost yelled.

"This is tricky and illegal business." he retorted.

"Ok I've got it." he said firmly and pulled out an extremely heavy money sack. He put his hand inside and muttered the amount and the coins appeared on to his hand.

"Send me the details you'd like and I'll have it done in a week. Good bye Mr James..."

"Portte. Mr. James Portte." he said and they both got up.

XxxX

Harry received the papers the next week.

Name: Sasha Lillian Portte

Date of birth: 31 July 1980

Age: 17

Parents: Grace Joanne Portte and William Portte

Status: Pureblood

School: Durmstrang and others.

Harry stopped there. That's all he needed to check. He then walked to the library and took a book on glamour charms. He walked back upstairs and stood in front of his mirror. He wanted to look female... But how could he manage that? He scanned through the book and found what he was looking for.

"Mutare me in oppositum sexum." he spoke clearly. Suddenly he felt his head begun to burn, his chest become heavier and several Bones began adjusting. Harry cried out in pain and that was the last thing he remembered.

XxxX

"Urghh." Harry groaned as he rubbed his head, he froze as he felt a silky fringe. He snapped up and realised he was still in the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he took in a breath. The new Harry... Or Sasha was absolutely breathtaking. He had long wavy black hair which reached his shoulders. His eyes were even brighter than before and he realised he could see without them. His facial structure was soft, fair and more feminine; Harry's cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them.

"It worked!" he whispered. He ran to his room and took out a parchment and began writing a letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Hedwig, I want you to..." he stopped mid sentence. He couldn't send Hedwig! Surely Dumbledore's would recognise her. "I'm really sorry Hedwig but I need to change your colour so no one recognises you." she gave an angry hoot but didn't move. Harry whispered a spell and she changed into a black owl. 'Strange... But unique.' he thought. "Now, you take this to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore." he said and gave her the letter, he watched her fly off. He thought for a moment... Unique.

'Now what to do?' he thought. He never knew it would be this difficult to live on his own with no company... Everyone thinking you're... Dead. He sighed as he realised he would need clothes. He took Hermione's magical bag and took out a clothing catalogue making orders for his clothing. 'I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back.'

Harry took a bite of an apple he had picked up earlier ago. 'Harry Potter was going to attend his own public funeral.' he smirked.

XxxX

He stood at the back. It was raining heavily. Everyone was wearing a black and Harry was wearing a long black hooded cloak. He gasped slightly when Hermione walked onto a stage. She looked sad, he eyes were red, she had bags and she looked awful.

"Morning everyone. Today we gather here for Harry James Potter. A beloved boy. Harry was the first best friend I ever had, along with Ronald Weasley. I had always been the nerdy bookworm Granger." she let out a sad laugh. "I remember it took a fully grown troll to actually get us to become friends... We then worked together to find out what Quirrell was after, the defence professor who had Voldemort on his head." several eyes widened. "He was brave from the beginning! Willing to sacrifice his life for anyone really. I'll miss him trying to copy up my notes after class. I'll miss him trying to act like he was fine when he wasn't. I miss him. He was always strong... Tried to avoid the press, ignored the whispers in second year when people thought he was the air of Slytherin. He was even strong when he was put in the Triwizard tournament. And no he did not volunteer. It was simply another who was again trying to kill him. Oh gosh." she had tears running down her face. "I can't believe this has happened! To think that I'll never see his face again, or hear his voice again... Breaks me."

"Be strong Herm." Harry whispered letting the tears stream down his own face.

"If he could see me. He'd hug me and tell me to shut up. He wouldn't want me like this. But it's so hard to let go. He is a best friend, a brother, a protector. And I don't know what I'm going to do without him. I hope everyone will remember the great things Harry has done because I surely will never forget even if I was obliviated one hundred times. Good luck Harry, you're in a better place. Just give all of us the strength to beat the bast... Beast that killed you. We will avenge you Harry Potter!" she finished with a sob. Ron came up onto the stage and held her.

"Hermione has said most of what I wanted to say but it doesn't matter. I will tell you how me and Harry met, it was on the platform. He didn't know how to get onto it so he asked my mum. I didn't know he was Harry Potter till later on. We sat on the train together and ate so many sweets. He actually bought the whole cart! Anyway me and Harry had our ups and downs. I was a git sometimes but then we'd get over it and we were fine. I agree with Hermione... He was so strong. He let no one bring him down. He was a fierce boy and friendly too. We got into so many adventures at Hogwarts because of him and I love them... There were times when we got injured... H... H... He even had a bed in th... The in- infirmary. I can't believe he has gone. He was an amazing friend. I love you Harry! We welcomed him into our family and he accepted. He was another Weasley brother without the Ginger hair and freckles. This was not expected and shouldn't have happened. H...Harry was lame at chess... I... I..." Ron broke down and Harry sobbed into his hands. He couldn't bear to watch his family cry like this. Hermione took Ron of the stage and Lupin stepped up. He looked awful.

"Harry was like my son. His parents were my best friends. James, Sirius and I were the pranksters of our school. They always accepted me for what I was. They were supportive and always made a joke out of it. I actually told them what I was in my third year. James and Lily trusted me with their lives, literally. I killed them though." he sobbed. "I let them down. They trusted me with their son and I wasn't there for Harry's childhood and I only had four years with him! It kills me inside. He went through so much. Lost so much. When Sirius Black died, Harry couldn't bear the pain he knew he had to kill Voldemort and he had no other choice. Sirius was his godfather and now they are both together, along with Lily and James. All because of my stupid werewolf condition I couldn't look after him! This is what happens! I trust myself not to hurt Harry but I still wasn't allowed to look after him. The ministry messed up Harry's life A's well A's Voldemort. If they hadn't looked up Sirius and if I was allowed, he could have lived with us. His muggle family were disgusting! He slept in a cupboard for eleven years of his life! He didn't get the happy childhood any of you had! He's been through too much and he never got a break. I love you Harry. I really hope you're with Sirius, Lily and James." Harry was sobbing hard. He watched as Remus was taken off the stage. Next Molly made her speech. It was hardly coherent as she sobbed all the way through. Harry didn't want to do what he was doing but he had no other option. then Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna and lastly Dumbledore made their speeches. He was one of the last few people to leave; he stayed hidden crying his heart out praying to any god out there that he could kill Voldemort without his family getting hurt.

XxxX

Three long days after Harry had sent a letter to Hogwarts Hedwig returned with another letter. Harry ran forward and took the letter scanning it.

_Dear Miss. Portte,_

I have read your paperwork and come to the conclusion that I will be delighted to welcome you into Hogwarts School. Term begins on September 1st and you should be at platform 9 3/4 before eleven O'clock. We will sort you and I will give you an introduction. There is a list on what is required attached as is a form of what NEWT level subjects you would like to take. Please send of the form as soon as possible.

See you soon.

Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

P.s. Beautiful bird... She seems familiar somehow.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was in Hogwarts but he almost recognised Hedwig. It won't matter nobody at the school will pay attention to me hopefully. "Hey Hedwig, I know you've had a long journey but I need you to deliver this. I need some clothes." he said giving her the catalogue form, and then ticking of subjects to take. Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmacy (he didn't want to seem too much like Harry Potter) Charms, Advanced Defence, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies.

* * *

Thaanks... Remember the more reviews I get... the happier I am which means the quicker I update! :D Soooo Love it? Hate it? Mistakes? LET ME KNOW?! Mwah 3

A x


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Slytherins

You people made me feel like a really happy girl! Thank you sooo much reviewing… it really did motivate me! That is why I have decided to update quickly again! Yaaay me! Anyway thanks hpdc! Thanks a lot Rodacoma! Your review as awesome and you are fabulous too! ;) and Phoenix5 thanks for your review! I shall get around to look at the odd bits!

Anyway here is chapter two!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Slytherins

Sasha Lillian Portte stood on the platform and took an intake of breath. She could see the Weasley's and she wanted nothing more than to run up and hug them. She saw the family looking slightly down, she felt guilty for not telling them but if they knew... It meant there would be more of a chance that Voldemort would find out. He held in his tears as he saw Hermione run up to Ron, hug him and she began sobbing on his shoulders. Sasha couldn't watch anymore. She had to get on the train. She found an empty compartment, sat down and took a shuddering breath. Suddenly the door opened and Sasha groaned at the intruders. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, hello, can we join you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yeah sure." Sasha answered trying her best to smile sweetly. They took a seat and all was quiet.

"Soo... I've not seen you around, what year are you in?" Ron asked bluntly, Sasha almost laughed when Hermione _discreetly_ elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm in seventh year... I'm new here." she replied.

"Oh well this is Ronald Weasley and I'm Hermione..." Sasha cut her off.

"...Granger, yeah I've read about you both. I'm Sasha Lillian Portte. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Ron grinned. "What is it like here?"

"It's absolutely wonderful!" Hermione beamed however it soon faded and she looked out the window, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. She let out a sob.

"This is silly!" she cried. "I'm sorry, you just remind me of him."

"Oh. Harry Potter? You were close friends... I'm sorry about that." Sasha said nervously.

"Me too." she said wiping her eyes. Ron was holding her by the waist.

"Hey... I'll leave you two alone for a bit..."

"No, no stay! I'm just been silly!"

"Naah, I might as well get changed into my robes." she answered.

"Oh ok see you later?" she asked.

"Yeah bye." Sasha stepped outside and took in another deep breath. This was going to be hard. How could she preten not to Harry Potter. 'I'm so sorry' she thought sadly. She walked down the train and stopped when she bumped into someone and landed flat on her bum.

"Oh sorry!" she squeaked in her high female voice.

"No sorry that was my fault. Here?" The boy offered her a hand and Sasha took it, getting back to his feet. When she did, she was shocked. The boy who had been so polite was a Slytherin. One Sasha had seen around but hadn't had much contact with. He was a dark boy with hazel eyes.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"That's alright. I'm Blaise Zabini, you must be the new girl?" he smiled.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Everyone who's seen you knows there's a new girl! Things travel fast around Hogwarts. There are no such things as secrets!" he winked. Sasha swallowed thickly and paled, suddenly Blaise burst into laughter. "I'm just kidding you know... There are lots of people you can trust here. Like me for example." Sasha mock punched him. "Ow!" he pouted. "Come on let's find a compartment." they walked into the closest empty one and sat down. "Tell me about yourself." for some reason Sasha couldn't help the genuine grin that grew on her face.

"Err well my name is Sasha... I've moved from Durmstrang... I love chocolates and treacle tarts and I hate Voldemort. That's pretty much it." Sasha let out a girly giggle that she didn't know she was capable of.

"That will do for now... May I point out, you are extremely beautiful." Sasha smiled. 'Why was she _smiling_?'

"Why thank you Blaise... Now, I told you a bit about myself, you tell me things about you!"

"If you insist... My name is Blaise Zabini, I am pure blood. I'm in Slytherin house, I assume you have heard of the four houses?" when Sasha nodded he continued. "I am best friends with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. I love chocolate too and everything to do with chocolate. I hate racist people and I am ashamed to say there are quite a few racist individuals in Hogwarts but I also hate Voldemort." he finished, Sasha smiled brightly.

"What do you think is going to happen?" she sighed after a while.

"Well I now believe he is going to win, I really don't know... Potter was our only hope."

"Were you friends?"

"Naaah... We never knew each other but Draco and him loathed each other. Draco has been pretty down recently... I think the dark lord wants to mark him." Blaise said then realized he had said a little too much. "Can you not mention that to anyone else please?" he asked worriedly. She nodded. They sat there in silence until Blaise stood.

"I must be off to find my Slytherin crew... I only left to do a piss. Now they'll probably think I had spicy food last night, me and spices don't go well." Sasha chuckled.

"Ok see you... It was really cool meeting you."

"Good luck on getting into Slytherin." he smirked.

"I do have many Slytherin qualities but I also am a Gryffindor at heart!" she giggled.

"Well either way, I definitely will be speaking to you again love." he smiled and pecked her on the cheek then leaving the compartment. Sasha groaned. Harry Potter was gay and liked boys but no one else knew that... And if anyone found out... They'd be disgusted. She'd have to avoid getting involved with people. Sasha decided that she should catch up on her sleep for the ride.

XxxX

When they reached Hogwarts, Sasha wandered off with Hermione and Ron. When she saw Blaise he waved then rolled his eyes at her company. "Interacting with a Slytherin eh?" asked Hermione.

"I met him on the train. He's really nice."

"You need to watch out for Slytherins," said Ron.

"Will you guys stop talking to me if I'm put in that house?" she frowned. Hermione sighed then smiled.

"Of course not... It will be a little strange but I really like you."

"I like you too!" grinned Sasha.

"Well come on then... Do you know where you have to go?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I have to stand with the first years." She grimaced. She walked over to the first years when they arrived outside the great hall. They slowly went in and the sorting ceremony began. Sasha stayed towards the back and when she was the only one left Dumbledore stood. 'Oh no. He's gonna make a speech.'

"Welcome everybody. As you can see we have an older new face here. Her name is Sasha Lillian Portte and she will be in seventh year. I expect a lot from the seventh years and you should make her feel welcome. Ok come on up Miss Portte." Sasha nervously walked to the stool and put the hat on her head.

"Ahhh you've done this before... Mr Potter." Sasha gasped. "Yes well where shall I put you this time? I still see that bravery... A huge amount of bravery, but I also see a cunning mind. You've already been in Gryffindor, so let's see how you like it in SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out. There was a loud applaud from the Slytherin table especially Blaise and the other tables just clapped apart from Hermione and Ron who were cheering. Sasha beamed at them and took a seat next to Blaise who pecked the girl beside her on the cheek.

"Well done." he whispered and Sasha grinned. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Enjoy." he said snapping his fingers and food appeared.

"Wow!" she gasped playing her part.

"I know," said Blaise. "Let me introduce you to a few Slytherins." he finished looking at his confused friends.

"This here is Pansy Parkinson," he said pointing at a pretty smiling girl. "This is Theodore Nott..." he said at a tall skinny guy who had short brown hair."And this is Draco Malfoy." he said pointing at Malfoy who continued to look down at his plate messing with his food by pushing it around the plate rather than eating it. He looked somber, upset like he'd just come out of Azkaban... As if all the happiness had drained out of him. Before Sasha could ask what was up... Dumbledore stood and the food vanished.

"Welcome to another great year at this school. As you know... We lost someone very important last term. His name was Harry Potter. He was a great, loved and talented young man and this shouldn't have happened. Many of you think that we have lost now that we lost him. But you're wrong... We all need to unite to fight against the evil. If we thought Harry Potter could do it on his own. Why don't we follow in his footsteps? We can do it all together. Now on lighter note... The head boy and the head girl. I have appointed Hermione Granger," the Gryffindor table burst into applause. As the head girl and our new head boy is Draco Malfoy!" the Slytherins cheered but Malfoy just nodded, not even smiling or anything. "You may now leave if you want. And could the head boy, head girl and Miss Portte meet me in my offices at 7:30pm."

Some people began to leave but most Seventh years stayed to catch up with their friends. Draco was frowning at the wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasha asked Blaise quietly.

"I really don't know. He has been like this all summer... Hardly speaking or anything. There are times when I think he's going to break down crying... It sad I miss the old him."

"If you two think I don't know you're talking about me then you're wrong! What is your problem! Stop pestering me and leave me alone. Just fuck off! All of you! You have no idea how it feels!" Malfoy screamed.

"Try us. We are all trying to understand how it feels, so we can help you." Sasha said trying to calm the blond down.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" he turned to Sasha pointed a finger at her. "YOU! you need to..." he froze. He was looking at her in her eyes. Sasha was terrified; her eyes were wide with anger and fear. Draco's face paled, he grabbed his stuff and ran out.

"Wow." said Sasha.

"Oh my god! Sasha! I'm so sorry about that!" said Blaise.

"No, it's fine... I'm tired... I think I want to sleep."

"What about Dumbledore's meeting?" Sasha ignored Blaise and left the hall. She felt awful. What had happened to Malfoy? It was so strange. She sighed and walked to Dumbledore's office. When she got there Draco was already in there.

"Hey." she said and he nodded. Why did it hurt when Malfoy wasn't talking to her? She felt her eyes well up and cursed her female hormones.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier." Malfoy spoke. "I just... You reminded me of someone." why would Malfoy storm of if he saw Harry Potter in me?

"It's ok... I guess, anyway we haven't actually been formally introduced, I am Sasha Lillian Portte. It's a pleasure to meet you Draco Malfoy." she smiled with a hand out. Draco muttered something like 'the irony' which confused Sasha. He then took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" he said putting on a fake smile and pretending the enthusiasm, Sasha rolled he eyes at him.

"Anyway what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Look, you're new here. We've only just met, I don't mean to be rude but I am not about to pour out my heart to you. Sorry but it just isn't how it works!" he snapped coldly.

"Ok well I don't have much to say to you apart from, you ain't getting nowhere in life with an attitude like that! Stop being so bloody RUDE!" she yelled. There was a hiccup behind them. They both turned to see Hermione smirking behind her hand.

"What are you smirking at Granger!?" Malfoy spat coldly.

"Nothing." she said clearing her throat. "Hi Sasha!"

"Hey Hermione! Congrats on becoming Head girl!" she smiled hugging the other girl.

"Associating with Gryffindors, tut tut, the Slytherins will definitely not be pleased." Malfoy said shaking his head. Sasha glared at him.

"Well Blaise actually doesn't mind me being friends with Hermione and Ron!" she scoffed.

"Weasel as well! It seems to me as if you trying to take Potter's place..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Hermione began stepping towards Malfoy.

"Good evening..." they turned to see the headmaster stood there. He looked at the scene curiously. "Come in." he spoke and they complied. "Take a seat..." he said pointing to the three chairs in front of his desk. "As you two know there are a set of head boy and girl rooms in each house. You Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be in your obvious house rooms but you Miss. Portte will occupy the Slytherin head girl rooms." Sasha inwardly groaned glaring at the Slytherin boy next to her. "Anyway, Mr. Malfoy seen as your head boy, I suggest you show Miss. Portte around and make her feel at home." both of the Slytherins groaned.

"Headmaster? Can't Blaise Zabini show me around?"

"Yeah, can't her boyfriend show her around? I've got other stuff to do."

"Mr. Malfoy, don't make me regret making you head boy. And no Miss. Portte."

"The next thing is that... I need you to watch out for possible students who may be death eaters... You too Miss. Granger."

"But sir, how can I keep an eye out for Slytherins?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Miss. Granger, when I said watch out for students, I meant Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"But surely there can't be death eaters in any of the other houses! Especially Gryffindor!" she exclaimed looking half insulted.

"Peter Pettigrew?" said Sasha. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"You can never be sure where the evil lies." said Dumbledore. Hermione nodded albeit worriedly. "Ok that is all for now so off you go!" he smiled. The three left his office and Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"You say a word about Harry this year, you'll regret it. You'll regret it so much, you'll wish _you_ were DEAD!" she spat. She didn't notice the flicker of shock that went through Malfoy's eyes. She then stormed off.

"Wow." Sasha smiled, she turned to Malfoy but he had disappeared. 'So much for showing me around. I know where the dungeons are so I'll have to pretend to get lost. She sighed as she began to wonder around school.

XxxX

Ten minutes later, Sasha saw a Slytherin; she assumed the girl was a fourth or a fifth year. She walked over to the girl noticing the girl tense.

"Hello, I'm Sasha... Can you err lead me to the Head girl rooms please? You see my original escort, being a dick he is, left me." Sasha smiled. The girl looked at her strangely and nodded.

* * *

Wooohooo thanks for reading! Like it? Hate it? Mistakes? Please let me know!

A x


	4. Chapter 3 Keep a Secret

So sorry for the long wait! A lots been going on and I so I decided to update now… on new years day! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Well thanks to hPdC and FranceTotalus for reviewing!

Anyway here is chapter three!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Sasha stormed into the Slytherin head boy and girl rooms angrily. "Found your way then?" a voice asked. She turned towards the voice and saw Malfoy sat on a large armchair with a book in his hands.

"Obviously. No thanks to you! A lovely girl called Leah Weathers led me here. You are a crap guide." she spat and stormed towards one of the dorms on the left side.

"That one's mine!" Malfoy called without turning around. Sasha inwardly sighed as she saw Malfoy's belongings scattered around the room.

"I know it is! I was just making sure it isn't bigger than mine!" she called out. Malfoy let out a chuckle.

"Of course you were." he muttered. Sasha gave him a puzzled look.

XxxX

Sasha walked to her trunk and pulled out a gown. She removed her clothes and stepped into it. "Finite incantatum." she muttered and sighed when Harry Potter appeared in the reflection. Harry walked over to her door and looked it. He rubbed at her chest. "It's good to be back." he walked over to his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

XxxX

"Sasha! Wake up!" Harry jumped up to banging on his door.

"Shit. Wait!" he yelled back in his manly voice. 'FUCK!' he thought as he quickly muttered the glamour spell.

"Sasha! Open up right this moment!" Sasha grabbed her gown and ran to the door pulling it open. Blaise was stood there looking angry.

"WHAT!?"

"Who's in there with you!? Huh?"

"No one! Go away Blaise!" she huffed and tried to shut the door but he stopped her.

"I heard a guys voice!" he argued.

"That was my voice! I think I'm getting a cold!" she said coughing and speaking a few tones deeper.

"You've spent less than one day here and you're already sleeping with someone!" he snapped irritably. Sasha was taken aback.

"Blaise! I haven't been sleeping around! But anyway I thought that was a Slytherin thing... To sleep around."

"Ha! So that's why you were sorted in to Slytherin." he said bitterly. "You actually seemed sweet before... Look, forget it... It's none of my business! You sleep with whoever you want whenever!" his one was harsh and Sasha felt eyes well up.

"No Blaise I'm not... Can we just forget about it? It was my voice... I had just woken up!" she pleaded.

"Who was it? Just tell me who it was?" he snapped.

"No one Blaise! It was no one... Just calm down... It's not a biggie."

"If you told me who it was then it would be fine..."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're new here and I don't want you to get used or sneak around with someone with a bad reputation! There are death eaters in this school..." he sighed.

"Blaise." she said and hugged him. He pulled her off himself and walked off. Sasha felt her tears streaming down her face. 'Damn being a female. Damn for being so stupid.'

XxxX

Sasha made her way to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Malfoy after looking at Blaise.

"Hey."

"Hello." he said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Bad morning." she replied. She looked over at Blaise and sighed.

"OI Blaise." began Malfoy. "Show Sasha around, I really have other stuff to do."

"I don't associate myself with slags!" he spat. Sasha let out a sigh. Malfoy looked confused along with the other Slytherins around.

"BLAISE!" yelled Pansy.

"I'm sorry Blaise! It really wasn't what you thought though!" Sasha cried then she got up and ran of the great hall. Leaving it completely silent and then whispers began.

Sasha ran to back to her head girl rooms jumped onto the bed and frowned. She was not supposed to be called a slag. She was supposed to remain in the background so no one could say anything to her. She was getting too much attention and she needed to keep Blaise quiet. Why did she have to be the one to kill Voldemort? Why did everyone rely on her? Why did her parents have to die?

"Sasha?" she looked up to see Malfoy stood there. He stepped in and took a seat on the bed. "Are you ok?" he asked. She wiped her tears and nodded. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No... He just thinks I slept with a guy but I didn't... Just a big misunderstanding..." she murmured. "Do you ever wish things could be different? If you didn't have to do what everyone expected you to do... I just want to go away..." she sniffed.

"Come here." he sighed opening his arms offering a hug. Sasha leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the boys' middle. "Shhh..." he murmured as Sasha cried. "Everyone wishes those things... Especially at times like this... I wish I had the courage to stand up to... Forget it... It will be okay."

"Thank you Draco." she murmured.

"It's alright, we might as well become friends if I have to put up with you and besides I feel like I've known you for a long time already... Somehow..." he smiled. She bit his arm.

"Ouch! Sasha! That's it! You're ticklish."

"You wouldn't!" Draco began tickling Sasha who fell into fits of laughter.

"Ahhh! Draco stop!" she laughed trying to catch her breath. Draco stopped and sighed.

"You feeling better now?" he asked.

"Much better." she beamed. He took out a hand for her to take pulling her off the bed. And they both left the dorms smiling.

XxxX

Sasha sighed as Draco pushed her towards Blasie in transfiguration. She glared at the blond as they sat down. "Evil!" she hissed.

"Sort it out!" he mouthed back. Sasha sighed, the only way to sort it out was to tell Blaise everything and that was out of the question... Or was it? 'Blaise could help me... He said I could trust him and he said he hated Voldemort.'

"Miss. Portte!" Sasha's head snapped up. "Please pay attention." McGonagall said making Sasha sigh. When the lesson ended, Sasha slipped Blaise a note saying.

_-B-_

_Meet me on the seventh floor at seven-thirty today._

_-S-_

He looked at it and glared at Sasha.

XxxX

It felt so good to not be Harry Potter whilst in Potions. Snape didn't pick on Sasha once. Although he kept on looking at the girls eyes which had started to freak Sasha out. "Why does Sev keep staring at you?" Draco leaned over and asked. Sasha nearly choked at the name.

"I don't know and Sev?" she asked.

"He's my Godfather." he replied. 'No wonder Malfoy was always his favorite'.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Yes way and shush." Sasha quietly chuckled.

XxxX

"Hey. I wasn't sure you'd turn up." said Sasha when she reached the seventh floor. Blaise was stood there scowling at her.

"I only came because I was curious as to what you had to say." he sneered.

"Follow me." she said and she led him to a wall then started to walk across the door three times. 'A room where no one can hear us. A room where spies can't hear or get into. A room which is comfortable."

They walked in, there was a blazing fire, a kitchen and a large sofa. "Sit." Sasha said.

"How did you find this place, you only just got here!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Not exactly..." Sasha took a deep breath. It had only been two days and she was about to reveal her secret that could change everything.

"What do you mean?" 'Ok here goes.'

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret and if you tell a soul... I will actually MURDER you." she said pacing back and forth.

"Errm okay. But if this is about the guy you were with... To be quite honest... I don't want much detail!" he sneered.

"No Blaise this is something that would kill people. When I tell you this. The fate of the Wizarding world will be in your control..." she explained.

"I don't want to know then." he said quickly but his eyes were pleading to know what secret was hidden.

"Ok... That's fine... Good actually... You can go." sighed Sasha.

"No no no I want to know!" he cried. Sasha sighed.

"I'm Harry Potter." she said to the point.

"Tell me Sasha! Now I have to know."

"I am Harry Potter!"

"I don't get it..." he said. Sasha face palmed.

"Finite incantatum... I AM Harry Potter." Blaise fainted.

"Urghhhhh!" Harry groaned.

Blaise sighed as he heard someone calling his name. The last thing he remembered was Sasha telling him she was Harry Potter. He inwardly laughed at the stupidity of his subconscious. He slowly opened his eyes and almost passed out for the second time when he saw Harry Bloody Potter hovering over him splashing water on his face.

"Cut that out!" he snapped and Harry stopped.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening! Harry Potter is not stood here next to me. I'm going to close my eyes and then open them and he'll be gone." Blaise closed his eyes.

"How's that working out for you." said Harry rolling his eyes. Blaise's eyes snapped open and saw Harry smirking at him.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHH." he screamed running around the settee many times before Harry stunned him.

"I'm sorry I have to work this was Blaise but I can't cooperate with you if your panicking. Right, I want you to blink if you're going to sit on the sofa quietly whilst I explain how I'm here. Blink twice if you want me to obliviate you." Blaise blinked once.

"Finite." Harry muttered and Blaise relaxed. He sat on the sofa waiting eyes wide in horror and waited for Harry to begin his story.

"As you know, Voldemort 'killed' me using fire?" Blaise nodded. "Well, one detail that was missed was that I'm an animagi, my form is a Phoenix. So I got burned but because a Phoenix can only die from physical wounds, so I didn't die. Anyway... It took a bit of time for my rebirth because it was not my burning day... So when I finally started flying I couldn't change back for a few hours so I flew to one of the Potter estates. The next morning I find out that I had died. Kinda surprising actually. Questions?"

"Wow, yes loads... Why didn't you tell the public you were alive?"

"Well the main reason was that if everyone, including Voldemort, believe I am dead, I could sneak up on him and kill him... The less people who knew the safe it is. But also imagine the reactions, I'd probably get murdered on the spot for impersonation of a dead man... You saw your reaction!" he explained.

"Ok... Why are you a girl?"

"Well, I hadn't intended to be... But Karkaroff only had a female identity left so I had to go along with it."

"Why are you in Hogwarts? Wouldn't you want to be training?"

"Because I simply wanted to come back to Hogwarts and I believe Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts this year... I will be prepared to face him. Next?"

"Why are you in Slytherin?"

"I apparently have many Slytherin qualities... The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin in first year but I practically begged it not to because of Draco..."

"About Draco... Why are you so keen on being friends with him?" he asked slyly.

"I'm not!" he defended, Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Fine... He puzzles me... I'm trying to figure him out..."

"Good luck on that, I've been mates with him since birth and I don't understand him... I've seen the real Draco... I can read his feelings it's just his mixed emotions puzzles me."

"Everything about him puzzles me."

"Hmm you'll have to spend seventeen years with him then..." chuckled Blaise.

"I think he'll roast me alive when he finds out Sasha is actually 'Potter'" Harry laughed.

"Wow he _will_. So who else knows?"

"No one... Apart from Sasha..." Harry grinned.

"Wow... Why did you tell me?" Blaise asked thoughtfully.

"I had to... You are my friend... The first Slytherin friend and even though it's been a day, you're fun to be around... When you heard a guy's voice it was me. I didn't want to lose your friendship. Also, I thought if I told you, you could help me!" he grinned causing Blaise to grin.

"Fair enough... Anyway, it's good to see you alive Potter... Puts the faith back into me. There is a reason you still still alive, you will kill him Po... Harry... I know it." Blaise said smiling.

"I hope so Blaise... I really hope so." he sighed.

* * *

Wooohooo thanks for reading! Like it? Hate it? Mistakes? Please let me know!

A x


	5. Chapter 4 Dreams

Chapter 4

Hi guys, yes it's me again! It has been long time again… I guess I will never be able to do quick updates -_- sorry! SO the weirdest thing has just happened to me writing this chapter… Words like realise and another words… are correcting themselves to the American spelling on my laptop! Meeeh -_- lol so let's continue with the chapter... Oh and I am disappointed with the lack of reviews but meeh, I don't really care anymore to be honest! I just want to update and get at least one story out of the way! Sad I know :'( but I still appreciate them! 20 points to every reviewer (You can choose your Hogwarts house! Just let me know!)

Oh but thanks to the reviewers who did review! Much appreciated guys! :'D

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sasha sighed as she thought about her upcoming year. She needed to defeat Voldemort, but how? She didn't think she could duel him. Especially after watching the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore back in the department of mysteries. That was just intense. She would need to be extremely powerful. She would need to be able to cast non verbal spells, be able to do the unforgivables and learn occlumency.

"Urghhhhh!" she groaned.

"You ok?" Draco asked from the other couch.

"Yeah fine... Just stuff on my mind."

"Ok... But can I just say... I think you need sleep... You look like shit." he smirked.

"Sod off ferret!" Draco gave Sasha a puzzled look. Sasha inwardly cursed but she kept her smirk in place. Sasha didn't know about the ferret incident.

"Ferret?"

"Yes... Ronald Weasley has been telling me some VERY interesting stories. Quidditch, fights and... Ferrets." she said with a straight face but then burst into laughter. "Hahahaha... D..did you really... Hahaa get turned into a- a- a- FERRET! And then the Professor put you down Crabbe's trousers! Hahahaha Draco!" she said between fits of laughter. Draco glared at her. "Ok... I'm sorry Draco... I just couldn't help!" she walked over and peck him on the cheek and then up to her room. She sighed. 'Wow that was a close one. BUT I JUST KISSED MALFOY ON THE CHEEK!' Sasha groaned. 'He is going to slaughter me when he finds out I'm actually Harry Potter!' Sasha walked over to her bed and collapsed on it falling asleep instantly.

_A book... A thick book. Vault 009. Containing the unimaginable... Powers. Magic. Wealth. The room was vague but a voice whispered in his head. The master of the Esmeralda Almas. Green gems scattered the room. _

Suddenly it changed

_Harry was say in a dark room petting something scaly, he looked down and saw Nagini. "Pettigrew!"_

_"Y...yes my lord?" the plump man stuttered with watery eyes._

_"Have you found Ragnok yet?" he asked silkily. _

_"Yes my lord."_

_"Bring him in then!" he snapped. Why did he have such an incompetent fool as followers. Harry wanted nothing more than to do the world a favor and to 'Avada Kedavra' him but no. Wormtail was one hundred percent loyal. He could never free a servant as such. A few moments later Wormtail walked back in with a Goblin._

_"Let me go this instant! I will not take this!" the old Goblin snapped._

_"Ragnok... I assumed you have heard of the master of the emerald souls?" the goblins eyes widened._

_"No such thing exists!" he spat._

_"You are lying. Crucio!" Harry yelled out and smirked as he watched the goblin writhe in pain on the floor. "Where is it Ragnok? You are one of the oldest THINGS that would know where the book is kept. You should know!" _

_"I have never heard of it!" he snapped. "I am not lying. I do not know if it exists or if it does, I do not know of its current whereabouts!" Harry felt his anger rise. _

_"CRUCIO!" he screamed._

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"SASHA! Open the door! Are you ok?" Sasha groaned as Draco ran in. She was panting hard.

"What happened?" he gasped at her pale face.

"Just a bad dream... I'll be fine... Sorry..." she muttered and fell asleep.

"Oh Sasha." he sighed and began to stroke her hair.

XxxX

Sasha groaned as she woke up. She felt a firm body next to her. She began to panic. She snapped up causing her head to collide with another.

"Fuck!" groaned Draco.

"Oh Draco! Sorry! What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her own forehead.

"I must have fallen asleep after you woke up from the dream." he said.

"Oh sorry about that as well, I usually put up silencing spells but I forgot." Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Usually? So you have these dreams a lot?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it, let's just get ready for breakfast." He frowned stubbornly but nodded a moment later.

XxxX

"Hey Sasha." said Hermione as she took a seat opposite her in the library.

"Hi Hermione." Sasha looked nervous.

"Are you ok?"

"Err Hermione... Can you keep what I'm about to say quiet?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, of course Sasha, you can talk to me about anything." Sasha nodded.

"Well um do you know anything about the master of Esmeralda Almas?" Hermione gasped her eyes twinkling in delight.

"Wow yes I've heard of it alright. Well Esmeralda Almas means Emerald Souls in Galician. The phrase 'Master of Emerald Souls' means the master of the powerful souls. The jem Emerald in a small area called Galicia... Which is in Spain, is considered powerful. Now this doesn't mean that the real master is an actual master of souls - You see Ines de Castro and Xesús Ferro Ruibal were one of the first few magical people ever. They created the book of Esmeralda Almas. There is only one true master of the book and it had a master the day it was created. If someone got their hands on the book they would have the ultimate wealth, ultimate power and ultimate magic. They would basically become unbeatable."

"Where is it?"

"No one knows... The thing is... It is hidden somewhere where it only allows you to get access to it if you have the blood that belongs to the real owner. Though, once it has been opened, if treated carelessly, anyone can get their hands on it."

"Wow... Ok but how do you know so much?" Sasha gasped.

"I chose it to research on it in history of magic last year!" she smiled. "Anyway... Why did you want to know?" She had to warn the order. They needed to know that Voldemort was searching for it.

"I dunno… I heard- I heard some Slytherin's mentioning it earlier ago... They were talking about Voldemort..." Hermione gasped.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I have to go!" she said and ran off. Sasha sighed in relief. There was no way she could claim he had a dream about Voldemort looking for the Esmeralda Almas, but if he 'heard' Slytherins talking about it, then that was a different way to warn the order.

XxxX

'Vault 009? What did that mean? It was at Gringotts for sure but was that where the book was?' Sasha hit her head on the wall.

"Ouch that sounds painful." Said a voice. Sasha snapped her head around and saw Blaise leaning against the wall.

"Oh hey Blaise." he smiled and took a seat next to Sasha. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Blaise!" she yelled in utter humiliation. "Y... You know!" she whispered reminding him that she was Harry.

"I just can't help myself, you are one delicious girl!" he smirked kissing her full on the lips sloppily.

"Get a room!" jeered a voice. They looked up to see Draco stood there. Sasha felt compelled to get off Blaise's lap so she did.

"Err... That was just all Blaise messing around..." she said standing in front of the blond.

"Ok?" he asked with a look that said 'why are you telling me this?' Sasha blushed bright red and walked off.

XxxX

"I expect a three foot essay on the properties of lofwood by next week. Leave. Miss Portte please stay behind for a moment." Sasha cringed but walked over to her professor anyway.

"Yes sir?"

"Hmm there is something about you Portte. I really don't know what- I was hoping the you will tell me where exactly are you from?"

"Durmstrang sir!"

"You don't have an accent."

"I lived here... In York when my care home applied for me to go there..."

"Hmm..." Snape stared at her and Sasha instantly looked away knowing he was trying to use legilmency against her. "Just leave!" he snapped. "I will figure it out... All these lies after lies..." he smirked. Sasha quickly left feeling worse than ever. She wasn't going to last a year. Not even half! Maybe just a month or so. One person already knew and another one was about to find out and it was only the third day of school.

XxxX

The next six weeks flew by and it was now mid October. Sasha was leaning against Draco both trying to come up for with the Halloween Party ideas.

"Hey Sash?"

"Yeah Dray?"

"Have you ever err... Have you ever loved someone?" he asked hesitantly.

"No... I don't think so. Have you?" Draco didn't answer. "You have haven't you? Who was it?"

"It's no one... Forget it."

"So you still love the person now? Who is it?"

"I... I can't be with her she's gone." he said his voice breaking slightly.

"Draco come here." he whispered and took him into her arms. He silently cried on her shoulder.

"I was sure she was gone at first but then I thought I found her... But I don't want to talk about her because I've accepted she's gone." he sobbed quietly. Sasha felt awful. She was actually going to be murdered when she reveals herself as Harry Potter. Sasha let the confused boy cry until he was done. "Sorry." he muttered.

"It's fine Draco..."

"How come you didn't ask who it is? Not that I'm complaining..."

"Well I don't want to push at you. I know you were very vague for a reason and maybe someday... You could tell me about her." Draco smiled. "Hey... Dray I need to go talk to the headmaster about something... I'll see you later."

She ran up to Dumbledore's gargoyle. 'Urghh the password!' Sasha sighed but was stunned when the Gargoyle began twisting revealing the stone steps. She climbed up them and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Sasha walked in and smiled when she saw Dumbledore sat at his desk. "Hello Miss Portte. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Err hi sir... I need to go to Gringotts." She fidgeted.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"For erm- some money."

"I can withdraw the amount you want from Hogwarts. You just..."

"No it's family business!" she said quickly.

"Miss Portte." he warned.

"Look I can't tell you but it's definitely for a good cause." she pleaded.

"Ok I trust you." he beamed.

"Wha..." she asked clearly confused.

"That gargoyle only lets people in like that who are completely loyal to me." he smiled.

"Oh thank you sir! When can I go?"

"As it is a weekend you have my permission to go however Professor Snape must accompany you." he said. Sasha inwardly groaned.

"Err can it be another Professor instead?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Professor Snape is your head of house so I shall call him." ten minutes later, Sasha and Snape stood in Diagon Alley. Snape was scowling at the raven haired girl. They walked into Gringotts and up to a Goblin that Sasha recognized as Griphook.

"Hello... Can I get into... Vault number..." she looked at Snape who was looking away not paying attention to the girl. "Vault 009?" the Goblin paused and considered Sasha. No one noticed the look of suspicion and surprise cross Snape's face.

"Miss..."

"Portte, Miss. Portte."

"Miss Portte. Are you aware of what is in the vault?"

"Vaguely..." she spoke. "Are you?"

"No but people who have visited this vault... Have died trying to get in, I don't think you will be able to get in."

"I do. I'm confident... This is really important." she said. Snape looked at her.

"You will not be going!"

"I will!"

"You won't. We are going back to school right now young lady!" he snapped grabbing her wrist.

"I'm sorry about this Professor but petrificalas totalus!" she said with her wand out. "Can you look after him. Take me down there." she said boldly. They got into the cart and it took 45 minutes to get to the vault. When Sasha got she vomited into a basket next to the vault. "happen a lot?" she asked warily. The goblin merely nodded. The stepped to the door which had hundreds of iron locks all the way around it. At the middle there was a hand print.

"I must leave now. Good luck, to try and get in, you must cover the front of you hand with blood and press it against the gap. If you survive and you need a cart, push this red button and I will come down." He said and left. Sasha swallowed thickly.

"Finite Incantatum." she whispered and Harry Potter returned. He got out a knife and slit his wrist wincing as the pain began. He then held his cut wrist over his right hand letting the blood drip onto it. A few moments later he put the hand giants the door. Slowly one by one... Lock by lock... The door began to unlock itself. Harry gasped and waited.

He pushed open the door and gasped. "Oh my!" green, no, emerald gems everywhere! The room was large... As big as football pitch. The jewls were endless but on the ground there were heaps and heaps of coins. He looked towards the middle and saw the book. He took a deep breath and took a step I'm. Suddenly a cool wind surrounded him and he felt himself levitate off the ground. There was a green light that flew into him and Harry felt inevitable. He opened the book but was stunned to realize that there were no pages. It was just a box. There was a ring and a note. Harry took the note and read.

_Dear heir,_

_If you found this then I congratulate you... Me and Xesús created this book and vault. You now have the ultimate power and are the Master of the Esmeralda Almas. _

Harry muttered the glamor charm and stepped outside of the vault. He pushed the red button and waited ten minutes. Finally, Griphook returned looking shocked.

"You got in." he stated to himself rather than to Sasha.

"Um yes... By the way, if you transfer this vault into my own... Will you know what is in the vault?"

"No. We won't..." he said.

"Ok." Sasha didn't know if she wanted to transfer it to her account or not. She'd rather it was transferred to Harry Potter's vault. She stayed silent during the trip and when the reached the reception she stood. "See you I guess."

"Goodbye miss." she began to walk when she hear her voice.

"I know who you are..." Sasha gave and inaudible gasp and turned abruptly.

"Wh... Wh... What? I'm Sasha..."

"It was more than strange when Ragnok and I found that Harry Potter's vault hadn't sealed itself. Usually when a wizard dies, the vault seals until the will had been confirmed. If there is no will, it will also seal itself. We confirmed Mr. Potter's will but the Vault won't open itself to anyone in the will. Harry Potter is alive and you are him. I have faith in you Mr. Potter. You will defeat You-Know-Who. Oh and I will transfer all contents of vault 009 into Harry Potter's."

"Thank you Griphook." she smiled and walked towards the exit she saw Snape and slowly trotted towards him hoping her punishment wouldn't be too harsh. Snape looked at her with absolute fury in his eyes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. Flooing straight to Dumbledore's office from Tom, the barman's private floo, she tumbled out.

"SASHA!" she heard and a white bundle flew at her pushing her back onto the floor.

"Ow." she groaned. She stood and saw Draco stood there.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he yelled furiously. "Do you even know how scared I was?" he said quietly. He gripped her wrist. "Don't you ever do that again. Don't you ever leave me for that long again." he said in a whisper pulling her into a sweet embrace. Sasha felt tears come to her eyes. 'how could she keep this up? What would happen once Voldemort died?' Sasha held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I won't ever leave you Draco. I promise." she said feeling the guilt as she said the words. It was then when Sasha realised... She was falling for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

How was it? Love it? Hate it? Mistakes? Let me know! **And don't forget to tell me your house in your reviews so you can get 20 points!** YAAAY! :D

A x


	6. Chapter 5 Esmeralda Almas

Chapter 5

Wanted to update super fast! See I can! I decided to have it prepared! This AN as well! So points still go to everyone who reviews! Just put your house next to your review and I will announce it! :P so it's 1 O'Clock in the morning and I'm writing this... This is my gift to you guys! Second chapter in one week!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I won't ever leave you Draco. I promise." she said through shakes of tears. It was then when Sasha realised... She was falling for Draco Malfoy.

Someone in the room clear their throat causing the two Slytherins reluctantly come apart. "ALBUS SHE IS UP TO SOMETHING! THIS GIRL WENT INTO AN ANCIENT VAULT! ONE OF THE OLDEST VAULTS THERE IS! NO ONE ALIVE HAS ACCESS TO THE OLDEST HUNDRED VAULTS!" exclaimed Snape.

"Miss Portte, please tell us what you retrieved from the vault." Sasha gripped her bag and stepped back away from all three occupants. They couldn't know. Not yet.

"No!"

"Pass us that bag Portte!" snapped Snape.

"No!"

"Sasha..." began Draco. "Just let them have a look."

"Draco! This is private! What if I said it is a girls thing?"

"That makes no difference what so ever!" snapped Snape.

"Tampons?" Draco blushed, Snape scowled but Dumbledore's face remained neutral. Sasha had to think of something worse. She groaned loudly. Maybe if she could do some wandless magic. _'Please I need the book to transfer to my dorm and something else'_ she thought once and felt a tiny spark causing her to inwardly gasp. _'Please I need the book to transfer to my dorm and something else to appear instead.'_ she thought again. She was now backed up against the wall and the three men were walking towards. _'Please I need the book to transfer to my dorm and something else to appear instead.'_ she thought for the last time and felt her bag instantly become lighter.

"Step back! This is perversion and I feel violated." she spoke proudly but shakily. She noticed Draco hesitate but his frown was still etched on his face. "I'm warning you!" Snape grabbed her bag and she let out an angry shriek. He tipped her bag upside down and they all stared as the contents fell out. Condoms, lubrication, some gay porn magazines. Sasha let out a squeak in actual humiliation. She ran and shoved the things in her bag blushing violently. She grabbed her bag and wrapped her arms around and glared at the other three. Draco was a bit red and avoiding her eyes but had a gleam of amusement in his eyes. Snape was dumb-struck. He was staring at the floor where the offensive items had lain. Dumbledore was quite pale and was frowning at Snape.

"Urghh! You guys have no respect for a girl's privacy! You could have at least called a female to search my bag! I DID not go into an ancient vault. I went into vault 869! Which is actually my own family's vault! You can even ask Griphook. You're lucky I'm not going to report you and these objects aren't for me, the reason I took so long is because I went to Diagon Alley to fetch some stuff for a friend! Well the magazines and condoms are mine..." she said quietly.

"But the goblin said that you may not 'survive'!"

"Because my family warded that Vault pretty well. Even people with their blood can't get in! They get curse or hexed badly. Can I leave? I've dealt with enough humiliation for one day?"

"Just a moment Miss. Portte you said you were going to Gringotts for a good cause..."

"Helping out a friend duuuh?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Sir you have not respected my privacy so I think it's completely fair for me to act like this." she sniffed. "Fine I went to retrieve something from my vault for Draco."

"Really?" he asked sweetly. Sasha sneered at him.

"Can I go?" she snapped.

"Err yes and Miss Portte we apologise for our misunderstanding." he sighed. Sasha just stormed off grumpily. She walked down the corridors until she heard a voice.

"SASHA! WAIT UP!" she stopped and groaned as Draco reached. He was panting.

"I am so sorry Sasha."

"I don't want to hear it. Just fuck off Malfoy!" she spat. Draco winced.

"Sasha..." and his lips descended on hers. Sasha's eyes widened. This is what she wanted. Draco Malfoy's lips. She parted her own lips allowing the boys tongue to slip in. She moaned and kissed him back with passion. Suddenly, he removed his lips, stared wide eyed at her and ran. Sasha felt her heart break. What was going on? Had Draco just left her? Did he think _he_ was disgusting? No, 'she' not 'he'. She was Sasha not Harry. But she wasn't even supposed to do anything like this as Sasha. Draco Malfoy had just kissed Harry Potter. She knew that she had the same eyes as Harry and same lips apart from hers were a bit softer. She didn't realise she was crying until one tear fell on her hands that she was staring at.

XxxX

"Sasha?" a nervous voice asked as soon as Sasha stepped in the head boy and girl room. She looked up and saw Draco sat there.

"Yes?" she forced out in a polite voice.

"Can we talk?" Sasha paused. "Please?" he added.

"Fine." she walked over to the seat the Draco was patting at.

"I'm really sorry about earlier ago. I really like you and all that but..."

"It's the girl you love?"

"Yes. I am so confused with my feelings. I want to forget her because first of all she never knew and because she's gone so there's no point in dwelling on her but I feel as if... She still is here with me all the time. And I feel like I'm betraying her." he whispered. Sasha got up and wrapped her arms around the blond.

"I understand... But what happened to her?"

"I... I... She was m...murdered by a death eater." he sobbed.

"Voldemort!" Sasha was furious and ignored Draco flinch at the name.

"I'm so sorry Draco!" she soothed.

"I want to forget her. I want to love you. It's weird I love both of you." Sasha kissed his forehead. A while later when Draco had calmed down, he looked up and frowned.

"I'm really sorry about the kiss."

"It's ok. Really it is. I can't be with anyone anyway. I'm avoiding relationships and boys."

"Well what about the ehum... All the umm condoms." he asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm not actually going to use them." she said rolling her eyes.

"But then you could get pregnant or get a disease!" Sasha laughed.

"What I mean is, I'm not going to be having sex."

"oh..." he said. "How many times have you had sex?" Sasha raised an eyebrow and Draco looked sheepish. "Sorry... You don't have to answer that..."

"Honestly?" he asked and he nodded. "Well about ten or eleven times only." Draco began choking. "I'm joking! I have never had sex!"

"Really?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah."

"I thought you and Blaise..."

"Naaah Blaise is gay isn't he?"

"Naaah he's bi." he smirked.

"What about you?"

"Twice..." he answered.

"I would have thought more... no not because I think you some sort of a man whore!" she said quickly at a glare Draco sent her. "Just because your attractive." she grinned. "Anyway who was it with?"

"Pansy first time... We were drunk. Then Blaise was my second. Neither felt right because I was still in love with her." he said.

"So your bi?" Sasha asked shocked.

"No... Yes... I don't think so... Well it was just experimenting. I don't really have a preference. I like someone whether they are a boy or a girl."

"So you get turned on by boys?" Draco looked surprised at the other girls question. Sasha had forgotten that she was a girl talking to a boy about sex. He let out a chuckle.

"No. I get turned on by girls. But if I liked a boy I'd obviously get turned on by him and I'm not saying I don't find a guys body attractive. But I don't know how my parents would react if they found out I was gay." he spoke.

"Wow that must be so confusing." she sighed. "But at least the two people you like are girls." she missed the sad look in his eyes.

They both sat in silence. "Sasha?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Why can't you get into a relationship?"

"Because I'm leaving this year."

"So is everyone else."

"No... I mean for good. I'm leaving this country." Sasha tried a tone that sounded a bit harsh so Draco would avoid the topic but he seemed to not notice.

"Well we can see each other and owl each other."

"I have to leave everyone behind. It will be impossible." he said as she got up and walked to her room. Draco stared after her feeling a spasm of dread in his stomach. What was happening to him? Was he falling in love with Sasha? But he couldn't forget... No. He should give Sasha a chance. She was pretty and understanding. She knew of Draco's other love so she'd accept that it will take a bit of time. Draco sighed and decided he would sleep too.

XxxX

"So what have you planned?" asked Blaise as everyone turned their heads towards Draco and Sasha. She grinned.

"Well it took a little bit of convincing but Draco finally agreed in the end. Everyone has to dress up as a muggle character!" she grinned. Everyone looked her dumbstruck.

"Definitely not!" snapped Theo.

"Oh but come on!" groaned Sasha.

"I like it." grinned Blaise.

"Because hardly anyone knows anything about muggle characters, Sasha will think of some and we will draw it out a hat. When you find out which character you are going to dress up as, you will have to do some research or ask some muggleborns in the school. Sasha will have some books. We are going to get the professors to pick the best dressed student." Draco said. "Everyone will do this. Gather around." everyone gathered round and found out their character. "And no telling anyone!" Sasha took her piece of parchment and grinned. 'Princess Jasmine'. She wondered who would be Aladdin.

XxxX

"Where are we going?" Blaise hissed.

"The room of requirements?" Sasha answered. It was eleven in the night and Sasha had snuck out along with Blaise with a reason she hadn't revealed.

"Why?"

"Just come." she whispered then walked three times along the door tying all loopholes. When they walked in there were warrior dummies around the room and it looked similar to the room the DA used. "Right. I'm going to let you in on another secret." Blaise looked excited. Sasha muttered the finite spell and took a seat on the couch.

"Do you know... I can't decide which one of you is hotter. Sasha or Harry." smirked Blaise. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway... Have you ever heard of the Esmeralda Almas?" Blaise nodded. "I am the master of it." he said causing Blaise to burst into fits of coughs.

"Sorry what?!"

"I'm here to get control of my power. Please put a shield spell over yourself." Blaise complied instantly. Harry turned to a dummy and without a wand. Without speaking he thought of the incantation of 'Expeliarmus' and a burst of red shot flew out of his hands and set the dummy on fire. The force of the spell caused Harry to fly backwards "oooft!" he groaned as he landed.

"Potter!" Blaise yelled and ran to his side. "What the fuck Potter! Agumentai!" he said and the fire and it went out.

"I need a lot of control before I go to my lessons! This is a disaster! It's Monday tomorrow! What do I do?"

"I know what you do. Once when I was little, my magic went a little crazy my mum led me to the couch and I had to close my eyes, focusing on all my magic for half an hour. I did that for days until I found a grip on it. Try it." He smiled. "We can pretend you're ill for how long it takes you."

Harry sat on the couch, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and began looking to find his magic. Ten minutes late he was in a dark place and there where green waves floating around and it was beautiful. There were all his happy memories floating around in bubbles. One caught his eye. It was when Sasha and Draco had kissed. He did this until there was a beep. Harry opened his eyes, never feeling as calm as he did now. Blaise was sat across him.

"How do you feel?"

"Brilliant!" he grinned.

"I don't think you got a grip on your magic did you?"

"Nope... But let's check if we got anywhere. Expelliarmus!" he said at the dummy. The dummy flew back, its fake wand flying up and setting on fire and the dummy hit the wall with a loud bang and fell apart.

"Ouch!" said Blaise frowning at the dummy. "Still too powerful but progress has been made."

"Blaise you are incredible! I think I could kiss you right now!" Harry grinned.

"Please do." Harry chuckled.

XxxX

/knock knock knock/

Sasha groaned. She forced herself up and searched for the offending noise. She looked at the door and realised someone was knocking. "Come in..." she called. Blaise walked in smirking. "Blaise do you know what time it is!? It's bloody half five in the morning! Get out!"

"not a morning person I see." Sasha scoffed. "I just wanted to get here before anyone else did. Look what I have." he said and held up a rectangle. Sasha looked at it and was reminded of a wriggley's chewing gum.

"Chewing gum Blaise?" she spoke irritated.

"Not just any chewing gum. It's a Weasley twin product. You chew on the grey side and you get a fever. Then you chew on the green side and they make you fine again."

"Brilliant Blaise! Do you still want that kiss?" she teased.

"Not with a morning breath like yours!" he snidely remarked. "Maybe another time though love." he winked and let.

XxxX

Sasha slept the whole day because of her fever. At three in the afternoon, her eyes opened and she saw a frowning blonde tending to her.

"Sasha! You're awake!?"

"Hi Draco. I feel awful!"

"I know you do." he said sadly. He walked over and placed a cold towel over his forehead. Sasha winced as it touched her hot scar. "You ok?"

"mhmmm what time is it?" she asked.

"Quarter past three. Lessons have finished. Are you ok now... Blaise said he'd take over when you would wake. Shall I get him?" Sasha nodded eagerly and inwardly cursed when she saw the hurt look in the boy's eyes. Then it flickered to understanding then even more hurt.

"Draco..."

"I'll go and call him." he said and forced a smile on his face. The said boy came in ten minutes later.

"Thank god!" Sasha exclaimed grabbing the chewing gum off Blaise and chewing the green side. "Let's go."

"Wait." he spoke seriously. "Draco has been wit you all day. He really cares about you. I just don't want you to hurt him. That will definitely happen since you're actually Potter so I'm telling you now. Don't drag this along. The weird thing is, he has been like in love with someone for a few years now and then he suddenly went into depression. He won't tell me what happened... But I do know he resulted in self harm..." Sasha gasped. "Now he is falling for you... When you're not even real. I don't want to know of the consequences. You know what you have to do." Sasha nodded and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I c... Care about him too." she sobbed.

"Shhh I know you do love." he soothed.

After a while, both teens walked up to the room of requirements. Harry went straight for the couch and began his thirty minute routine. About twenty minutes later Harry found what he was looking for. A green ball of magic. He grabbed it and waited until the ball let him control it. He had done it. He had managed to control his magic.

/Beep...Beep...Beep/

Harry opened his eyes and grinned at Blaise.

"I'm assuming you found your magic?" The boy grinned back.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled the dummy and Harry caught the wand that flew out of its hand. "I can control how much force I want in my spells now!" he exclaimed happily.

Both left the room in a good mood. They stood outside the door when Blaise stopped them.

"You're still Harry!" he whispered. Harry cursed. "Wait!" Blaise said and his lips descended on Harry's. Blaise ran his Tongue along Harry's lip.

/Bang/

Someone was coming down the corridor so they broke apart. Harry muttered the spell and he instantly became Sasha again.

"The kiss you owed me." smirked Blaise. Sasha chuckled but had a nervous feeling in her stomach. That kiss was nice on the lips but it didn't have the feeling that Draco's had. Maybe Harry Potter wasn't gay after all.

* * *

How was it? Love it? Hate it? Mistakes? Let me know my lovely fellow Harry/Draco dreamers.

Don't forget to put down a house with your review... Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?

A x


	7. Chapter 6 Being a Girl

Chapter 6 Being a Girl

Hi guys :) I'm quickly going to post this AN because I've got to go do some work but I had to update because it's been a week! Anyway I was very happy with the reviews! Thanks to Little Miss Scandalous, Wejs and GaloRoots! And J.F.C, I have acknowledged your review but I won't be changing much… Thanks anyway! :)

Oh and thanks to GaloRoots, 80 points to Slytherin! 20 points per review!

Anyway on with the chapter…

**DICLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the intelligent Joanna Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNINGS:** This is a slash story and contains adult content!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Sasha! Sasha! Wait up!" Sasha bit her lip as she recognized the voice as Draco's but stopped.

"What Draco?" she sighed facing him. He didn't say anything so she spoke again. "What's up?" Sasha noted he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he was dying, she felt guilty so she avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Nothing." he said and walked off. Sasha half ran back to her rooms. However all of a sudden, she felt her stomach cramp up. She gasped in pain. What was happening? She ran to the toilets and groaned. She was on her periods! Ew! She didn't even know what to do. She grabbed the tampons that had appeared the day before and followed the instructions cringing as she put the thing in herself. That problem was now solved but the pain wasn't going.

"Hey?" she heard Blaise's voice call.

"I can't do this Blaise!" she yelled storming out the bathroom.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Firstly, trying to keep my distance from Draco! He looked horrible this morning! I can't keep trying to back off. Secondly, being a girl! I'm on my periods!" she huffed. Blaise suddenly burst into hysterical laughter and Sasha found herself wanting to hex the other boy's balls off. "I'm going to go find Hermione, she'll probably be in the library." she growled. So she began her long trek to the library.

"Sasha!" She turned and saw Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Sasha almost ran to the four.

"Thank god you're here!" she exclaimed.

"What's up?"

"Really bad period pains, do you guys have good ways to get rid of bad ones?" she asked blushing a little. Hermione smiled and took out a vial from her bag.

"Here, try this. Madame Pomfrey gave me this last month and it worked well!" Sasha swallowed the contents down and grimaced at the taste. However, a moment later the pain was gone and Sasha didn't feel the uncomfortable and damp feeling down there. (I wish something like that existed -.- )

"Thanks Mione! I am forever grateful!" she smiled.

"So then Sasha!" Ginny began. "You know I still find it weird that I'm conversing with a Slytherin." Sasha chuckled.

"We aren't that bad!" she pouted.

"How's Dragon?" Luna suddenly asked. Sasha stared in confusion.

"Umm... You mean Draco?" she asked. Luna nodded.

"Umm, fine I guess..." she lied.

"Are you dating Malfoy?" Ginny gasped.

"No! Nothing like that we're just friends." Sasha groaned.

"He didn't look fine at breakfast..." Hermione spoke.

"What happened between you both?" Ginny grinned. Everyone was asking questions and Sasha was getting irritated. She didn't want to talk about Draco!

"Can you drop it?" she snarled. Everyone went silence. "I'm sorry I just..."

"Portte!" said a voice from behind Sasha. She groaned before turning. That was Draco's voice. She turned and looked at him. "Come with me." he said grabbing her wrist. She sighed as they walked silently till they got to the head boy and girl rooms. They stood in silence. Sasha got fed up so she began to walk off when a voice made her stop "Why are you being like this? We were fine yesterday!"

"Draco... I'm sorry it's just I was wrong. We shouldn't be friends. You haven't done anything wrong it's just that I've been selfish and I know if we get too close I will hurt you in the end." Draco looked like he was fighting back tears and Sasha did not want to look at his face, but she couldn't find the strength to turn away.

"But Sash... I... I'm falling in love with you..." he whispered. Sasha felt tears stream down her face. She cupped Draco's cheek.

"I know Draco and you have to let me go. This could never work." she wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace.

"But I know. I know about you!" Sasha froze and released Draco.

"You know?"

"Yes." Sasha's heart was beating fast. If Draco knew, it would be ok! They could possibly still be together!

"Know what?"

"That you love me too." Sasha let out a sob.

"Oh Draco. I do love you. I love you so freaking much that it is not going to work. I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have." he spat and walked off. Sasha sat there crying for what felt like years. She lay there telling herself that she'd just lost the one person she had ever loved. It could have worked couldn't it? She could have told Draco and he could have accepted. She felt Blaise's arms wrap around her and she cried her heart out in them.

"Blaise I... I love him." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Sasha... I'm so so so sorry." he whispered into her ear.

XxxX

The next few weeks zoomed by, Sasha, Blaise and Draco remained quiet and depressed. When Halloween rolled around though... It lightened the mood slightly. Every Slytherin had picked out their outfit and were entering the common room. Sasha immediately spotted her Aladdin and groaned when she found it was Draco. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. Neither said anything.

"H...how are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm coping. How about you?"

"Bad."

"I'm sorry..."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"I know."

"Let's get drunk."

"The first decent thing you've said in a while." Sasha gave Draco and apologetic look but he seemed not to notice so they both walked to the bar and began drinking.

"Th... This is theee worst party eveeer!" babbled Sasha.

"Woah Sasha take it easy!" Sasha turned to see Blaise in his goldilocks outfit.

"Goor 'way Blaise."

"Yes Blaise... Leave heeer alowwne. Shis my princesssss." Draco slurred.

"Errm ok? Bye then." Blaise said feeling awkward.

"Draaaaycoo I missted you!"

"I missed you tooooo Sahsa." Sasha giggled.

"That's not my name! My name is Sash... Wait thas not it either..." She looked at Draco confusedly. Draco leaned in and kissed her lips slobbery. They both ran their tongues together. A few moments later found them in Draco's head boy rooms Draco was on top of Sasha. He was pressing wet slobbery kisses down the girl's neck. He pulled off her top. "mmmmm Draco." she moaned. She leaned to unbutton Draco's top and he grinned clumsily for a moment but it then turned into a frown and he yanked Sasha's arms off himself.

"Not the shirt." she began tugging at the blonde boys trousers and removed them successfully. Now a topless Sasha and trouser-less Draco were kissing and groping each other. Sasha put her hand on Draco's bulge and began rubbing through his silk boxers.

"Mmm." sighed Draco sleepily. Suddenly Sasha let out a long yawn and fell on top of Draco in exhaustion.

"I love you H...Sasha." Draco said and was too boggled out to think of why he had almost slipped.

XxxX

"Urghh..." Sasha groaned. She felt her head pounding. She opened her eyes and found her head on a clothed chest. She snapped her head up and realised she was almost naked. She sat up and her eyes widened as felt something hard. She looked down and saw Draco underneath her and she was sat on his clothed erection. He began waking.

"Huh?" he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. Sasha jumped and grabbed the duvet covering herself.

"What?!" she was blushing. Draco got up and put his trousers on. She then groaned as she felt a headache coming on.

"Forget anything ever happened!" she squeaked and ran out of the room leaving a hurt Draco behind. He stepped to the draw and pulled out a knife and looked at it.

"It's good to have you back." he said to the knife bitterly and placed it against his ivory skin. He thought of the rejection he was feeling and put pressure on the knife and winced as the blade cut through his perfect skin. The door suddenly opened and Sasha stood the blushing looking down. "My clothes..." she mumbled then looked up and gasped."Draco!" she ran over almost tripping over the duvet that she covered herself with and began healing him with healing spells.

"Draco... Why? How could you do this?"

"I... I can't stop. It hurts."

"I shouldn't have left you!" she cried.

"No Sasha I did it before then as well. When she died... It hurt too much."

"Oh Draco!" she cried and hugged him. "I know of potions that stops this... Is that why you didn't want to take off your shirt last night?" Draco didn't say anything.

"Nothing happened last night." he said and Sasha nodded in a mutual agreement to forget it. They sat there in silence.

"Will you talk to me about this?" she asked. Draco shook his head. "Please?" she begged. Draco sighed.

"I can control myself but sometimes I just- I just, want to... I guess. I do it when I think of..." he trailed off.

"It's ok... I'll help you get through this." she smiled.

"So does this mean we can be friends again. This hasn't really got us anywhere."

"I was thinking the same thing. I still meant what I said before... I'm not good for you and I'll hurt you but we can stick to friends. How about it?" she smiled. Draco leaned over and hugged her.

"Maybe you should get dressed." he grinned. Sasha blushed and began getting changed noticing Draco had looked away. Together they walked to Potions and Sasha was feeling happy for the first time she sat at the back of the class and began listening to Snape's lecture. She stared at the professor not taking in any word and suddenly felt herself become depressed, sad, alone, scared, disappointed and most of all ashamed. Was that what he was feeling? Then Sasha remembered. Her potions professor had been strange all year. He had been harsher to the students even Slytherins. He seemed older, wary and weaker. What had happened? Was it because of Voldemort's disappearance? Sasha's eyes widened as she realised Snape was gazing intently at her. She snapped he eyes away and began taking notes. At the end of the lesson Snape dismissed everyone apart from Sasha. She groaned.

"Hi sir?"

"You broke into my thoughts!" he snapped.

"I didn't!"

"You reading my emotions is the same as breaking into my thoughts you insolent brat!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I...I'm really sorry sir... I didn't know!"

"You know that is an illegal thing to do Miss Portte!" he snapped with utmost loathing.

"Why do you hate me professor? Ever since I got here you've given nothing but hatred. I haven't done anything to you..."

"It's your attitude that I hate!"

"Why do you feel ashamed sir? I've heard about you and your a brave man. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You don't need to show hatred either." Snape's grip relaxed slickly and his face softened. He let go and walked away from Sasha.

"I failed someone and... I can't redeem myself." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry sir. But I think you can." she knew she had pushed it as soon as the words tumbled out he mouth.

"Leave."

"Yes sir."

"Miss Portte... I do apologise. I don't hate you. You have the eyes of the person I failed. It doesn't help." he spoke thickly. Sasha nodded and left the dungeons feeling down.

XxxX

"You're been silly Sash!" Draco drawled.

"Stop drawling!"

"I don't drawl!"

"Yes you do!" said three voices. Sasha and Draco turned to see Hermione and Ron stood there.

"Ferret." said Ron.

"Weasel... Mudblood." he sneered.

"Why you little shit!" yelled Ron. Sasha and Hermione grabbed ahold of Ron.

"Ahhh how's life without Scarhead? I am particularly enjoying it... Although there is no one to taunt about their freakish glasses or their lame insults. What was his famous line? Oh yeah... 'shove off Malfoy'" Draco mimicked. Sasha gasped. Ron turned red and ready to blow but Hermione beat him to it. She shoved Malfoy up against the wall.

"WHAT did I say about you mentioning Harry this year? You are a fucking heartless prick and you should deserve to ROT in Azkaban if not HELL." and with that she threw a punch at Draco's facing causing a crunch.

"Draco! Hermione!" Sasha exclaimed he ran to Draco's aid. Hermione sniffed and began to walk off. However she stopped and turned.

"We just came to mention that although we hated to admit it... We were glad you and Malfoy were friends again. You're moping was becoming depressing. But now I'm wondering how you can be friends with such a... Malfoy!" she spat.

"Hermione..." Sasha began.

"Leave it." began Ron. "You're a Slytherin and we're Gryffindors, this friendship wouldn't have ever worked." with that, the two of the remaining golden trio, were gone. Sasha felt her heart shatter. She turned to Draco and wanted nothing more than to punch him again.

"you are a cruel boy Draco Malfoy." she hissed and walked off. Draco groaned as rubbed his face. He began his painful trek to the infirmary and didn't bother explaining what had happened. When he walked in to his head boy and girl rooms, he saw Blaise sat with Sasha, her head rested on his chest and his hand around her waist. Neither were speaking they were just staring solemnly at the ground. When they heard Draco they both looked up and he walked off.

XxxX

Sasha had stormed into the head boy girl rooms with tears in her eyes.

"Hey hey hey Sasha!" she turned to se Blaise on the sofa. She let out a sob and he walked over and enveloped her in a huge embrace and let her cry in his shoulder. He led her to the sofa to let her explain.

"He was so happy that Harry's dead... He enjoys it! He admitted it! It hurt when he said that Blaise. I love him and he would never love me! What will happen when he finds out who I am? I thought he was different..." she sobbed. They both sat in silence until the door opened. They looked up to see Draco stood there. He observed the scene then walked into his room.

XxxX

Sasha woke up the next morning to knocking on her door. "Urghh what?"

"Can I come in?" said the voice that Sasha instantly recognised.

"What do you want Malfoy!"

"To apologise..." Sasha sighed and grumbled. Draco stepped in and sat on her bed. He had a wrapped present in his hand. "I really am sorry Sasha... I didn't know Mu... Granger and Weasley would do that and..."

"Do you really think that's what I'm upset about?"

"Then what?"

"Harry Potter... You had the guts to disrespect him in front o his friends... I knew Harry..."

"Really?" he asked a little to eagerly.

"Yes... Harry did have a life outside Hogwarts..." she said.

"I know and I shouldn't have said those things... I just... Hadn't got Weasley and Granger angry for a while..." he admitted lamely.

"So that's why you said those things?"

"Yeah... It's just not been normal without H... Potter so I needed to feel normal to give me hope..."

"You miss Harry?" Sasha asked bewildered.

"Yeah... Doesn't everyone... Now I have to take the mark... I don't want to die." he whispered. Sasha wanted to glare at Draco... He only missed Harry so he could kill Voldemort.

"Draco, are you going to get the mark?" she asked.

"He wants me to... I have no choice now..."

"You do! Please Draco! Just hold on a while longer. I can't lose you." she cried and threw her arms around the troubled boy.

"I'll try."

* * *

How was it? Love it? Hate it? Mistakes? Let me know and remember to put your house to recieve points! :P

A x


	8. Chapter 7 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 7 Grimmauld Place

Disappointed! :( no reviews for the last chapter! I was tempted to not update for a while but I decided against it. I'm trying to update this story as quickly a possible... I'm still writing this story so it isn't finished! :/ anyway on with the chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 7

The weeks progressed and it was now a week before Christmas. Sasha was sat in the library doing some potions work when she noticed Hermione and Ron sat a few tables up. She packed her stuff and nervously walked over to the table. The two Gryffindor's looked up at her.

"Guys... I'm really sorry about what Draco said and we had a big fight over it and he just wanted things to be normal... Look what I am trying to say is that it sucks not being your friend and Ron you were wrong about Slytherins not been able to be friends with Gryffindors. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me... Just try not to make be choose between you guys and Draco... He is childish but he's started to mean a lot to me." he finished looking fidgety.

"You got into a fight?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Yeah it was his fault and he shouldn't have said those things about Harry Potter..." she finished.

"I can't believe your friends with that git though!" Ron blurted out but at Hermione's nudge he coughed. "I mean are you and Malfoy... Together?" Hermione nudged him again and Sasha chuckled blushing a little.

"Well..."

"Oh no..." groaned Ron.

"No no! Draco and I are not together..." she sighed.

"You like him don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Look I really don't want to talk about this..." she paused thinking that she was actually Harry Potter. "I shouldn't..." Sasha frowned. Hermione nodded.

"What are you doing for Christmas then? Are you going to your family?"

"Err no... I don't have a family... I'm probably going to stay here." she said with a fake smile. Usually Harry would spend Christmas with the Weasley's but this year he was alone. "What about you?"

"I'm going with Ron to his family..."

"And the order?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry... I'm part of it." she grinned. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh! Well yeah, we're going to be with part of the order too." she said brightly.

"Anyway I'm going to go find Draco..." Ron made a gagging sound and Sasha glared at him. She got up and made her way to the dungeons, when she passed Snape's room she heard her friend's voice so she stepped in and saw him sat glumly arguing with Snape.

"Miss. Portte... May I help you?" he asked with a sneer. How was it that Harry Potter always managed to get professor Snape to hate him?

"Err I just came for..."

"Sasha!" Draco exclaimed his face lightening up.

"Hey Drake..." she said sitting next to him."What's up?"

"I hexed Pansy..." he sighed.

"Why?" Sasha asked in surprise.

"She's kinda jealous... Our families want us to get married but she thinks you're... err my girlfriend..." he said rather uncomfortably.

"Oh well I'm not and it's not if we're gonna get married now is it?" she grinned. Draco nodded but Sasha caught a flicker of emotion in his eyes. "Anyway what happened?"

"I overheard her planning to spike your drink with a powder that would make you strip in front of the whole school..."

"SHE WHAT!?" Sasha exclaimed in shock.

"It's ok... She won't do such thing I promise." Draco smiled. Sasha nodded and hugged the taller boy.

"Sev... Can I go now?"

"Your parents are expecting you for Christmas." Draco froze. Snape put an arm around Draco's shoulders and lead him to sit down.

"Drake... What's wrong?" asked Sasha slightly frantically. Draco just looked at Snape.

"But he's there..."

"I know and I expect you will be..." Snape said answering a unasked question. Draco began to tremble but ran out before he broke down. Sasha began to chase after him but a voice stopped her. The words made her chest tighten and her emerald eyes widen.

"Not so fast Mr. Potter..." she snapped he head round trying to regain composure.

"Err sorry sir?" she asked with feign confusion on her face.

"Take a seat..." he said and Sasha slowly and hesitantly complied. Snape muttered a silence charm and a locking charm. "So Harry Potter... It seems you are pretty much alive?"

"I don't understand sir?"

"Don't fool with me boy! Finite incantatum!" he snapped at Sasha and her glamours fell revealing Harry Potter. Harry thought he saw a brief smile on his professor's face. "Although it is actually great to have you back..." Harry almost laughed, Snape was not being sarcastic! "I think I deserve an explanation." Harry sighed and began to reveal his secret. When he had finished Snape considered him for a moment.

"What did you retrieve from vault 009? I am certainly not stupid and I went over my memory more than you know!" he spoke.

"The book of Emerald souls... I am the master of Esmeralda Almas..." Harry said. Snape's jaw fell open.

"The dark lord..."

"Wants it... I know. I had a dream about the book ... Then about Voldemort..." Snape flinched. "...torturing Ragnok for it and so I had to find it. I've already mastered it and I've been going to the room of requirements with Blaise every night to train. To be honest... Now I'm just waiting for Voldemort." Harry finished with a smirk. Snape shook his head in disbelief.

"So Zabini knows?"

"Yes..."

"Since when?"

"Err the second night?" Harry said sheepishly. Snape sneered.

"How predictable. But I'm glad you're alive and... Your mother would be proud of you." Snape admitted truthfully. Harry nodded, shocked but proud. "But what is it you're trying to do with Draco? He is my godson! If it's part of your scheme then... If this is revenge for the past years I will-" Harry cut him off.

"...No professor... I hope when Draco does find out who I am, he'll still want to be friends." Snape glared but nodded, they both knew that it wasn't possible.

"Very well... Off you go then Mr. Potter." Harry muttered the glamour spell and shuddered as he felt Sasha appear. Sasha turned to leave when something caught her attention.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you figure out?" Snape paused for a moment but then smiled.

"Your eyes... You have Lily's eyes..." he smiled. Harry knew he shouldn't push further by asking how well the potions master actually knew his mother so he left the room and headed for her rooms. When she reached them she found Draco sat on the couch looking terrified. Sasha walked up to the boy and took a seat by his feet.

"What's wrong love?"

"I... I can't say..." he breathed.

"Come on..." suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sasha gave a last fleeting glance at the blonde before telling the person to come in. Hermione and Ron jumped in grinning. Draco looked at them and walked off to his room. Hermione's gaze followed the blond boy curiously.

"Guess what?" exclaimed Ron.

"What?" smiled Sasha.

"I spoke to my mum and she invited you over for the Christmas holidays!" He grinned. Sasha felt her heart leap... Her eyes suddenly welled up with images tears and she jumped wrapping her arms around the two.

"Thank you so much... You actually have no idea how much this means to me..." gasped Sasha trying hard to hold in her tears.

"For the orders safety were not going to my house..."

"Where are we going then?"

"You'll have to find out!" Hermione grinned. Sasha frowned thinking of Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter hadn't been there since Sirius' death.

"Okay..." she grinned back.

XxxX

The last day before the Christmas holidays finally came and Sasha and Draco had hardly had time to speak to each other since their last encounter because of Christmas shopping and packing. Sasha was sat reading a book when she felt the sofa dip as someone sat next to her. She looked up to see Draco sat next to her... He was smiling but Sasha could see behind It, was a troubled and terrified expression.

"Draco..." he cut her off.

"I want to give you this... It's your present... I don't think I'll get a chance to send it off during the holidays." Sasha took the parcel wrapped in red wrapping paper and was going to ask why but the boy spoke again. "We haven't spoken a lot this week..."

"Yeah I know... We've been so busy and thank you." she smiled. He nodded.

"I... I really love you Sasha and I just want you to know that if anything happens..."

"Draco... What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know... I can't say... All I can say is that I can tell that something is gonna happen and I'm scared... You'll always be my Sash no matter what."

"Yes and we are gonna stick together for everything that happens... Until..." Sasha paused sadly.

"Until you leave..." finished Draco taking the girls hand. "You will explain won't you?"

"You'll find out everything about me when the time is right love." she smiled resting her head on Draco's shoulder. There was a sudden knock on the door and they both could hear familiar squabbling. "That's my queue..." Sasha stood. Draco got up as well and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Sasha got feel a wetness on her shoulders. She pulled away and looked at the boy who had tears streaming down his face. "Draco! I'll only be gone for a week! It's okay!" she whispered cupping Draco's face in her hands.

"I know... Can I kiss you Sasha?" he asked. Sasha's eyes widened in uncertainty but she slowly nodded after another tear splashed onto her thumb. Draco closed the distance between them and Sasha automatically shut her eyes. The kiss was beautiful... Like nothing she had ever experienced before. It held passion, fear, worry and love. It felt like the first and last kiss Sasha was ever gonna get. Draco claimed her with just one kiss. Made her feel everything. They pulled apart reluctantly and looked into each other's eyes, resting their foreheads together. There was a scuffle from across the room. They looked up to see Hermione, Ron and Blaise stood there. The latter one frowning slightly and the other two looking rather uncomfortable. "Bye my princess..." Draco whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead and then he walked off. Sasha, blushing hardly, walked over to the trio with her stuff.

"Err hi guys." he looked at Blaise who was glaring at her. "Let's go!" she said quickly grabbing Hermione and Ron's hand.

"No. Sasha, I would like a word with you!" Blaise hissed pulling Sasha up across the room into her own room. He shut the door muttered a silencing spell and a locking spell. "WHAT the fuck do you think you're playing at Potter! Stop screwing Draco over! Once he finds out you're you, you're both going to get hurt, and I don't give a fuck if you are because it would have all been your fault! I saw that kiss... The way Draco looked at you! He cares about you... He is in fucking love with you and your just fucking messing with him! You better back off Potter! I was fine being friends with you but if you intend to hurt my best friend... I will not accept that! Got it?" Blaise finished. Sasha nodded as a tear fell.

"I umm... I tried... But..." Blaise sighed and wrapped her in a hug.

"I worry about you too you know? Even though you're Potter. It's just me and Draco have been friends since birth and I don't want to see him hurt. Just be careful around him Harry."

"Ok... I will be." she smiled. "Anyway bye... I'll see you in two weeks... Don't forget my gifts!" she grinned cheekily trying hard to recover from Blaise's words. Blaise chuckled and squeezed her tighter kissing the top of her head whispering a 'sorry'.

"Strange thing is... I'm gonna miss you." he grimaced.

"Oh you love me!" teased Sasha winking then leaving the room to follow her best friends out to leave.

XxxX

They stood in front of Grimmauld Place. Sasha sighed. She hadn't been here since Sirius died.

"It really is big..." she commented and didn't realise the strange looks she was getting from the adults and Hermione. "Come on then!" she exclaimed determinant yet nervously. She followed Ron as he opened the door and she stepped in.

"Stop right there!" boomed a voice. Sasha turned and saw all the adults frowning at her.

"Can you see this place?" Tonks asked, then realisation struck Sasha... Grimmauled Place was under the fidelus charm... And Sasha Portte wasn't supposed to know. She let out a small gasp.

"Of course she can see it! This girl has been here before! Who are you!?" Moody growled.

"Alastor... I showed this girl the location of this place." sneered Snape. Sasha let out a sigh of relief and looked towards the ground.

"YOU fool!" Moody spat.

"DUMBLEDORE told me to." Snape sneered and stormed off into the house. He walked past Sasha glaring at her menacingly.

"Come on..." Hermione smiled pushing her forward gently. Sasha gulped and complied. As soon as they stepped in, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were engulfed in hugs from Molly Weasley. Sasha stared at them longing for that affection.

"Hello deary." smiled Molly.

"Hello Ma'am... My name is Sasha Portte. It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for inviting me." Sasha said nervously. Molly grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sasha relaxed in at the contact and sighed.

"Call me Molly dear and it no problem whatsoever!" she beamed. She then turned to the other three. "Urrm kids we have a guest... Well not exactly a guest, but they are upstairs in a coma and it will be a shock when you find out so come sit down and we'll explain." they all walked into the main room and took a seat. "Well Sirius is alive and upstairs." she said and there were gasps from two Gryffindor girls. Ron's eyes widened and Sasha almost fainted. Her heart was throbbing and tears were slowly forming. Her head was pounding. The room suddenly felt hot and stuffy and Sasha tried to let out a scream but to her nothing came out. She screamed and screamed so loud that all of the order members and stormed into the room. Molly ran to Sasha. "Sasha! Sasha! Are you ok?" Sasha let out a long breath.

"Y... Yes I'm fine... D... Did you say Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" she said her lip trembling.

"I did... And he's innocent... I promise you." Sasha looked at Snape who was now staring intently at the ground. Without removing her gaze she nodded but then stopped.

"He killed my aunt! How is that innocent?" she fumed trying to play along.

"That was Peter Pettigrew dear... I know it's hard for you accept but i will start from the beginning..." she began the tale of Sirius Black and though Harry had heard it before, he listened intently... Relishing his 'other' mothers voice. Enjoying the tone, calmness and music. When she had finished. Sasha let her shoulders sag. She let her betrayed eyes look at Snape. At least he could have warned her.

"Miss. Portte... May I speak to you alone?" Snape asked. She glared but nodded. They both stepped out and walked to the kitchen. Once they were in and silencing charms were cast. Sasha rounded on her potions professor.

"What the FUCK?! You could have had the decency to tell me that my godfather was FUCKING alive!" she yelled her own knee buckling. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed. She felt a hesitant arm wrap around her and lead her to a seat.

"Harry... I'm sorry... I swore and unbreakable vow... I couldn't say anything." he sighed.

"Dumbledore doesn't trust you?"

"No. It was the werewolf." Sasha nodded

"What happened?"

"We were wrong about the veil... Black has being floating around in between life and death. Dementors infiltrated the Department of mysteries. To them the veil seemed like a lot of souls so they began the kiss. The kiss destroyed them leaving black liquid behind and Black, along with some others were thrown out. None of them have awoken yet and it's not looking good." he finished softly. The veil was destroyed then?

"Can I see him?" she asked and Snape got up and led her out up to the room that belonged to Sirius Black. Sasha ran her hand across the door handle trembling. Snape held out his arm for her and they both stepped in. There in the large room with various pictures on the wall, several muggle ones but on one wall, there were pictures of Sirius and his friends in Hogwarts. She sighed contently as she found one of Lily Evans, Sirius Black and James Potter in what looked like their sixth year standing on the platform. Her eyes travelled to the bed and she gasped. There... On the bed looking pale was Sirius Black. She stumbled forward to the seat next her godfather and sat down in a slump. She stared at his lithe form. Bony, pale but peaceful. She placed her hand in his and let her tears fall.

"Sirius! Oh Sirius. I'm so Sorry! Please wake up. I need you right now!" she sobbed for five minutes until she heard a gasp. Sasha turned to see Snape with wide eyes. She followed the man's gaze and found that he was looking at Sirius and his mouth was moving. She laughed and jumped up. Suddenly the door was open and in ran Poppy, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. At the sight their eyes widened and Poppy set to work.

"Eeey..."

"What was that? Come on say it louder Padfoot!" said Lupin.

"Rryyy!" Lupin was confused. "Ha... Harry." he struggled. Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Poppy burst into hysterical tears. Ron began quietly sobbing as did Lupin. They took a seat. Sasha stared unable to help the tears running down her face. She went over to Hermione and wrapped her into a huge hug as they both cried. Cried for Sirius. Cried for Harry. Cried for everyone.

* * *

Please review! It would be appreciated and would make me feel happy! And put your house in your review. Slytherin is in lead with 80 points!

A x


	9. Chapter 8 - Rescue Part I

Yaaaaay! Got more reviews! Makes me a happy writer! I know it has been a while since I have updated… I'm sorry… But I won't make any promises that my next update will be quick… two weeks tops?

A huge thanks to ArianaGrandeFan4eva7011, Mortal Sun and Wejs!

Slytherin – 120 points. Ravenclaw – 40 points. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have 0!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 8 Rescue Part I

Everyone sat in silence as Poppy hovered back and forth around the patient. Twenty minutes had one and Poppy sighed. Everyone looked up to see her with a slight relieved smile on her face. "He is going be fine!" she finally said breaking the hard tension in the room. Everyone sighed and the girls, including Lupin let out relieved tears. "He will wake up on his own accord anytime soon." she grinned. "I will place a spell that detects movement so we know when he wakes up."

"I will stay here..." said Lupin.

"Me too." said Hermione, Molly and Ginny at the same time. Only the Headmaster and Arthur left the room. Everyone stayed seated.

XxxX

His head felt heavy... He could feel familiar warm blankets that were wrapped around him. The last thing he remembered was being in the dim place... The large never ending grey field... It wasn't even a field; there was no grass just infinite amount of grey non existing ground. He had wandered for hours and hours trying to exit the place then he just gave up. He found that he never needed the toilet, never needed food and never needed water. It was like he was dead... But he knew he was alive. Sirius Black realised he had the most depressing life. Thirteen years of Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, then hiding for two years from the dementors and the ministry, and finally he ends up in a weird universe that all he wants to do is kill himself. Just his luck. He groaned and was surprised to find that he was hungry and thirsty... And needed a pee... And a shower for that fact. He opened his eyes and tried to scream when he felt the blinding light around him. Where was he? Had he finally passed on to heaven? Was he dead now? He adjusted to the light slowly and turned his head. He was in his room. In Grimmauled Place. He felt tears well up. Where was Harry! He was feeling emotions again. He looked across the room. Lupin was seated next to a teary Molly. Hermione and Ginny were huddled up together and were silent and Ron and... And a dark haired girl were playing a game of chess. Everyone looked much older than he remembered.

"Harry..." he whispered. Nobody seemed to hear. "Harry." he said louder but croaky. Lupin turned and gasped running to his best friend's side. "Moony... Where is Harry?" Lupin didn't answer. Instead he put a hand to Sirius' forehead and then hugged him. Everyone else had their turns. When it reached to Snape and Sasha. Snape nodded curtly.

"Tis... Good to have you back mu... Black." He said avoiding using the word 'mutt' in front of Molly and Lupin. Sirius smirked.

"Why thanks ever so much my greasy, snarky bat." he said. Snape scowled.

"I'm off, you look vile and your stench is even worse. Urgh." he muttered and left. Sasha smiled sadly at Sirius. She looked so familiar yet he didn't know her. She reminded him of Harry. Harry Potter.

"Err hi Mr. Black... I'm a friend of Ron and Hermione's. It is good to have you back." she smiled. Sirius grinned and took her hand pecking the back of it. Sasha blushed a little.

"Why hello there ma'am... I may look awful right now but I am extremely handsome and hot when I get back on my feet. Oh and do call me Sirius... Or Padfoot." he grinned. Molly swatted at his arm.

"She is half your age!" she snapped.

"Why Molly dearest... Age is just a number." he winked and let out a laugh. Sasha's eyes twinkled. Sirius hadn't changed. He was the same flirty, joking man he had been over one and a half years ago. "Anyway why isn't Harry surrounding my sick bed? I can't wait to see him! I have so much to say. I... I never got to tell him how much he meant to me..." he sighed. "Ron where is he?"

"He... Sirius, are you hungry?"

"No! I want to know where Harry is!"

"Padfoot..."

"Moony... What has happened? Where is Harry?" he said suddenly serious.

"Sirius it is fine... I just don't want to put you in any stress."

"Just TELL ME!" he yelled. Sasha wanted nothing more than to mutter finite and yell, 'it's okay I'm here!'.

"Sirius..."

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHERE HARRY IS!"

"HE'S DEAD!" Lupin screamed and broke down into floods of tears. Sirius' faced morphed into a look of fury to a look of shock. His eyes widened incredibly, his lips parted and he backed up against the bed. He opened his mouth several times unable to bring words to his lip.

"Moony." he said softly. Lupin looked up to the innocent, confused and heartbroken Sirius. "Where's my Harry? Where's my Prongslet?" Sasha couldn't take it. She burst into tears just as the others did.

"He was killed by Voldemort a few months ago... The bastard caught him off guard and set him on fire... He's gone Sirius... There is nothing we can do."

"No." he whispered. "NO!" he screamed. "HARRY IS NOT FUCKING DEAD YOU LIAR! YOU BASTARD! TELL ME WHERE HARRY IS OR I WILL HEX YOU ALL! I WILL HEX YOU ALL SO BAD THAT YOU... That... That..." Sirius broke down into uncontrollable sobs letting Lupin wrap his arms around him. He howled out his grief for what felt like years. "I only got time with him for not even two years." he sobbed. "I failed Lily and James!" he cried. He rambled on his grief until an hour later he was sat backed up against the bed staring at the wall. Everyone else had left to let him think clearly. There was a knock on the door. He didn't say anything but the person came in nonetheless. Sirius didn't turn so Sasha took a seat next to the man.

"Hi..."

"I apologise but I am not in the mood to talk." he snapped a little coldly.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You're the one that I friend with Ron and Hermione?" he asked. Sasha nodded. His gaze landed on her and it wasn't an angry gaze. "You have the same eyes… He had his mothers eyes you know… and your face, you have the same kind of structure… If you were a boy you'd…" Sasha gave the man a pointed look which was half pleading and the other half was excitement. "Harry?" Sirius slowly whispered.

"Sirius." she said weakly. The man's eyes widened and he pulled Sasha into a hug and began sobbing. "I'm so sorry Padfoot."

"Don't you ever put me through that again!" he cried. He looked up slowly and frowned. "Why are you a girl and why did Remus tell me you were dead. That was a very cruel prank to play!"

"Well they think I'm dead... The only people who know that I'm actually Harry, are Blaise and Snape."

"Snape?" he grimaced. "And who's Blaise?"

"Blaise Zabini..."

"Zabini... I've heard of that family... But that's a Slytherin family..." he frowned.

"And here's the fun part!" Sasha chuckled weakly. "I'm a Slytherin!" She exclaimed clapping mock enthusiastically. Sirius' jaw dropped open.

"You're not been serious!?"

"Perfectly serious Sirius!" she winked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So you have befriended Slytherins... I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Yeah and I'm kind of really good friends with Malfoy."

"You are what!?" Sirius exclaimed. Sasha just chuckled weakly again.

"Well it just kinda happened... One moment we were arguing the next..." _'we were kissing'_ "we were friends." Sasha blushed. Sirius hmm'd and Sasha looked at him, he then looked at the girl.

"Tell me everything from the start... From where I left." he said calmly. Sasha smiled and began the painful story of the past two years. She included every detail needed... That meant explaining to Sirius about the Esmeralda book. He barked out a laugh at this and pulled the girl into a crushing bear hug. "You're going win! You're gonna win this stupid war! You're gonna beat Voldy once and for all! He won't stand a chance!" he cheered. Sasha smiled lightly.

"I do hope so Padfoot... Anyway I'm going to go... Make sure you act sad!" she grinned and began to walk to the door.

"Oh Harry?" Sirius said. Sasha stopped and turned. "You do make an extremely attractive female." he winked. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." he muttered and walked out in a much better mood.

XxxX

Sasha was frowning. She hadn't received one reply from Draco and she was beginning to get worried. He had been so nervous when they last saw each other. Had something happened? Did he know something was going to happen?

"Sashaa!" someone called. She snapped her gaze up to meet blue ones. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Sirius asked with a frown on his face.

"She hasn't received a letter from Malfoy!" the red head grimaced. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Look... There is something going on, he told me something was going to happen over the Christmas break but I didn't go further into the topic... What if he's in danger!?" she exclaimed. Just then an owl flew in and dropped an envelope in front of her. Sasha gasped when she saw the familiar scrawl. "It's him!" she squeaked tearing the paper open. She scanned the letter through.

_Dear Sasha_

Sorry I haven't been able to respond to your letters, I have been quite busy. I am well and I am glad to hear that you are too. I may not have time to write much these holidays but I am very well... I assure you.

Wish you the best,

Draco Malfoy  
  
Sasha felt her face drop in disappointment. Why was Draco talking to her like this? He had never been formal with her. She felt her eyes water. The letter was a little rude and was obvious that Draco did not want to hear from Sasha. She put the letter down and stood. "He's fine." she said and walked out the room. Everyone stared after her.

"I wonder what it said..." said Sirius staring at the door. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Were they together?" Molly asked and Sirius' eyes widened. Ron grimaced at the memory of the kiss.

"Err... No... I don't think so, though they were really close." she said evenly. Sirius sighed in relief. He got up and walked to Sasha's room. He knocked and stepped in to see the girl sat on the window sill looking out, tear tracks on her face and one hand clenched around the present from Draco and the other clenched around the letter. He locked the door and took a seat at his godson/goddaughter's feet and sighed.

"Harry?"

"It's being a female... I cry at everything now." she said through a sniff chuckling bitterly. "He gave me this... Before I left, said he wouldn't be able to send it me. Said it was a Christmas gift. Gosh Sirius! Something's going on! I want to see him... Look." she said and handed him the letter. He scanned through the letter and looked unfazed. "That's not him! He has never spoken to me like that! He... He is a best friend... When I first was sorted into Slytherin, I bloody hated him but then... Then he changed when we were alone. He isn't like this stupid shitty letter!" she cried.

"I'm sorry..." Sirius muttered not knowing what else to do than to pull her into a hug. Sasha cried until her eyes were dry. "Do you like him Harry?"

"Of course! I love..." Sirius took an intake of breath. _'oh no! He's against me being gay!'_ "I do like him." Sasha said quickly. "But it's the female hormones... I haven't just got glamours." he lied smartly. "Karkaroff gave me a potion which gave me the female hormones and stuff like that so I wasn't too masculine."

"Oh that explains the crying." Sirius said in realisation falling for the lie. Sasha nodded slowly. "So you have feelings for him?" she nodded again. "Does he know?" Sasha did a little nod then shake of her head to a shrug. "You don't want to talk about this do you?" Sasha shook her head and smiled gratefully. Sirius stood and left the room. Sasha looked out the window. Draco was in danger. He recalled the conversation the blond had with Snape.

_"Sev... Can I go now?"_

"Your parents are expecting you for Christmas." Draco froze. Snape put an arm around Draco's shoulders and lead him to sit down.

"Drake... What's wrong?" asked Sasha slightly frantically. Draco just looked at Snape.

"But he's there..."  
  
_"I know and yes I expect you will be, they have already planned it..." Snape said answering a unsaid question. Draco began to tremble but ran our before he broke down._

"Who was _he_?" then it clicked. "Voldemort..." she whispered. And _'I expect you will be...'_ Was Draco going to be marked? Sasha choked back a sob and ran to her drawers. She pulled out an old rucksack. She filled it up with a few different potions and various different necessities that would be needed. She then crept downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed two water bottles, a juice and a chicken sandwich from the fridge. She ran back upstairs placing cushions under the cover so it would look like someone was underneath. She flung her bag over her shoulders, grabbed her broom and cloak and pulled the window open. She paused as if she remembered something. She pulled out the present Draco gave her and tore the green paper off carefully. She opened the box and gasped. It was a locket. A beautiful silver locket. Nothing like anything Sasha had seen before. There was an emerald eyed serpent wrapped around a silver eyed dragon. Sash opened it with trembling finger and let out a ragged breath. One side was Draco. He was smiling happily. Like everything was perfect and on the other side, was Sasha unaware of the photo been taken sat by the lake. She was laughing happily. Smiling whilst wrapping her arms around her knees as a breeze came blowing her hair in all directions, her smile turning into a pout. Sasha felt the tears dripping off her face. She put the locket around her neck and flew off into the icy wind.

XxxX

He was weak. He was broken. All he could feel was pain. He was pale and bony. His left arm had been crushed and was bleeding badly. He had cuts on his face and the rest of his body. Most of his bones were pretty broken. Well that was what to be expected if someone refused the dark mark. Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy had refused the dark Mark. When he had got home for the holidays he was treated like a prisoner, it was all training so it had to be done. On the third day, Voldemort had approached him and was about to mark him when he yelled no. He got a crucio from all 24 death eaters in the room including his father. He could see his father's regret, guilt and pain. Draco missed the old Lucius, before Voldemort came back. Now he was here... Starved, in pain and thirsty. All he could think about was Sasha. He closed his eyes and let out an even breath hissing when he felt a rib poking at his lungs. His last thoughts of Sasha before he fell asleep, was way she laughed... Like the on the picture in the locket he gave her. Only one other person laughed the way she did and he fell into the sleep with a pained smile on his face thinking of them both.

* * *

How was it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! And 20 points to each review! :P

A x


	10. Chapter 9 Rescue Part II

Hey guys, I'm updating it later than I planned! Sorry about that! :l anyway thanks to , TearfullPixie, Joeeey, Ritsuku Yonsagu and FranceT for your amazing review!

Slytherin – 140 points. Ravenclaw – 80 points. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have 0!

Oh and FranceT, I love Baise so there won't be anything fishy with him! Although that would be interesting... hmmm ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sasha was flying. She had no idea how to get there to Malfoy manor. She knew that it was somewhere around the north so instead she landed on the ground and called for the night bus. It appeared instantly and Sasha sighed in relief.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out ya wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. Ma name is Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor this evening." Stan said with a yawn.

"Err how much to... Err..." where was it?! "Wiltshire!" Sasha exclaimed a little to loudly causing Stan to jump back and glare.

"15 sickles." Sasha pulled out the right amount and stepped on taking a seat near the front. The bus began moving. She sat down making she was as far away from a funny looking women who was talking to herself as possible. A long half an hour later it stopped and Stan came stumbling over. "This is the furthes' we can tek' ya. Malfoy manors wards have bin extended quite far. Say... Wha' Business are you looking for in Wiltshire. Isn' much here!" Sasha nodded weakly.

"Meeting someone." she said and stepped out of the bus. Stan was still stood there. She looked around and there were just trees. Which way was the manor!? She turned to Stan. "Hey you said there was the Malfoy manor round here. I'm guessing it's down there." she said pointing randomly to her right. Stan shook his head.

"Naah the Manors down there!" he said as if he was extremely smart pointing in the complete opposite direction. Sasha grinned to herself.

"Ok thanks bye!" she said and waited for the bus to leave. She decided to walk to the wards because if she flew, she wouldn't realise and that would alert an intrusion. She walked for five minutes until she felt strong magic. She put her hands near the wards and began to concentrate, trying to get her mind around the complicated codes. After ten minutes she managed to undo them. From there grabbed her broom and zoomed across the large forest. Around fifteen minutes later she gasped. She could see the manor and it was huge and beautiful. She stopped and decided to walk. She shrank her broom and placed in her bag then she pulled out her invisibility cloak and pulled it over herself. She stopped when she felt another surge of magic. She had reached another set of wards and these were stronger.

"Shit!" she cursed and began to concentrate suddenly an owl hoot made her jump and she lost focus and felt the wards vibrate for a second. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She whispered. 'Lucius Malfoy probably felt that'.

XxxX

Lucius Malfoy was sat across his wife drinking some fire whiskey when he felt the familiar nudge in his mind. He froze and his wife looked at him questioning. He concentrated on the wards to find out what purpose the intruder had and all he could find was Draco. Someone had come to rescue Draco. He smiled at Narcissa, who gave him a questioning look in return, so he just shook his head. It was too dangerous to discuss when the Dark lord was in your house. Whoever it was, he'd have to give them all the help he could without being discovered.

XxxX

She was in the garden now. She had already passed eight death eaters but they couldn't see her. She wondered how she was going to get in when she saw someone walk to a large widow. It was Lucius Malfoy. 'Shit! He must know I'm here.' he opened the window and smiled at nothing then walked off. Sasha was beyond confused. 'Did he just open the window for me? Or is it a trap?' She crept towards the wind and saw Lucius stood by the door. She touched the window and a surge of magic went through her. He looked at her.

"Keep him safe." he whispered and walked out. Sasha sighed in relief. Lucius was the good guy in this case. Sasha subconsciously nodded and climbed in. She shut the window behind her, to avoid Lucius getting caught and killed. She did owe him one. She opened the door and crept through the hall.

"Point me Draco Malfoy." she whispered with her wand now out. The ministry wouldn't be able to detect her magic in a place with death eaters. A compass appeared and began navigating Sasha until she reached a small set of stairs which had an old black door at the bottom. Sasha held in her breath. That was the prison of this place. However, Peter fucking Pettigrew was stood at the top of them guarding it. Sasha raised her wand and took a deep breath. "Imperio." suddenly Pettigrew's eyes glazed over and rolled back, his faze went into a tired daze. 'Go down there and open the door for me. Make sure you don't get caught and warn me if someone other than a Malfoy is coming down. Got it?' Sasha thought furiously. Pettigrew nodded and began to go downstairs. He began muttering various complicated spells. After a few moments the door opened so Sasha ran in. The smell of the place was disgusting. She walked past cells and saw blood, bones, human excretion and everything. She wanted to vomit. She walked along the god forsaken place and almost let out a scream when she saw blond. It was Draco. He was laying there, blood everywhere. Bruises everywhere. She let out a sob and unlocked the cell running to his side.

"Draco! Draco! Wake up! It's me!"

"Haa..."

"It's me Sasha!"

"S... Sash..." he whispered. "You came..." then his face went into a frown. "You CAME! Are you out of your mind ahhh!" he said when he felt a rib poke at him.

"Shhh it will be okay love." she whisper kissing his forehead. She then took out her wand and began fixing some bones that had been broken. It wasn't good but at least the boy would be able to walk for a bit then she gave him some blood replenishing potions, some pain relieving potions and some strengthening potions. Draco managed to pull himself up. He opened his mouth but Sasha shook her head. "We need to get out of her and you need all the energy you have." there were shouts from outside and Sasha felt her connection with Pettigrew pop as an alert but then it vanished. "Shit!" their coming!" she flung the cell open but stayed in it. She then pulled her invisibility cloak over herself and Draco. Footsteps echoed on the stone floor. One death eater looked at the cell.

"He's gone!" he shouted and ran back. Sasha and Draco slowly crept out of the cell they reached the open prison door and climbed up the stairs. She turned and he nodded. She mouthed 'come on' and they both crept up the steps quietly. They ran towards the end of the house still under the cloak suddenly a bright blue light headed their way but the moment it was there, it had been repelled. They looked up to see Bellatrix with a confused from on her face. All three head turned to the left and saw Lucius Malfoy stood there with a wand raised. He had just cast a protego spell at Sasha and Draco.

"Lucius!?" she exclaimed.

"Bella! Watch where you aim. You would have killed your husband!" he snapped they all turned to look behind Sasha and Draco and saw a shocked Rodolphous looking around frantically.

"No you fool!" she snapped. "The people we are looking for are there under the invisibility cloak! Accio cloak!" she called and Draco and Sasha were finally revealed. Bellatrix smirked. She walked over to Sasha and put her wand under the girls chin tilting it up slightly. Sasha glared vehemently at the crazy witch. "A girl I see. Though you seem familiar somehow! What is your name."

"None of your business you cowardly bitch!" she snapped. Lucius looked surprised that the rescuer was female. Bellatrix let out a cackle. "Cru-"

"Bella... Bella... Bella... How many times. Bring new people to me!" said a voice. They all turned around to see Voldemort striding in. "Crucio!" he yelled. Sasha flinched but the pain never came. She heard screams and realised Voldemort was torturing Bellatrix. Once he was done she got up and smiled seductively at the scaly man. Sasha simply thought it was all sick. "Now what has happened?"

"This foolish girl tried to get Draco out of here!" Bellatrix chuckled. Sasha wondered how she could talk so clearly and happily after he had just been crucio'ed. Sasha glared at Voldemort.

"I do not fear you, you son of a bitch!" Voldemort chuckled evilly which unnerved Sasha and everyone else stared gobsmacked at Sasha. Draco began pulling at her sleeve. "Let go of me Draco."

"Who are you... You seem so familiar?" he asked.

"I am Sasha Lilian Portte. Half blood. Daughter of Renée Marianne Parker and Sebastian Lee Portte. Maybe you've met a Portte... They carry the same traits."

"You speak with such confidence little one... But know that I cannot be defeated."

"Of course you can you silly old bastard..." Voldemort stared at her. His eyes, a more fiery shade of red. He wasn't sure whether to kill her or not. Instead he just considered her.

"Interesting girlfriend you have here Draco... Where did you find her?" Sasha laughed bitterly.

"Actually... I'm not his girlfriend and why aren't you killing me?"

"Because you confuse me... And you're wrong. I cannot die. The one who could kill me is dead."

"Hmm I think you could definitely be killed. Think about that one Tommy boy." Sasha winked watching a look of shock and outrage appear on Voldemort's snake-like face. Then she cast a huge bombarda spell making sure to put a protego over herself and the Malfoy's. "Come on!" she yelled and they all ran out. Sasha reach. The wards and they all went out. She turned to the older Malfoy's. Adrenaline pumping through her veins like never before. She began laughing. That was the best experience ever... Other than that kiss with Draco.

"You are incredible..." Lucius breathed in shock.

"I am incredible..." she whispered back in shock.

"You are the biggest fool ever..."

"I am the biggest fool ever.." she repeated grinning like an idiot. She tilted her head at Draco and he gave her a pained smirk and gave her look which said 'you're completely off your rockers!' They stood there in silence until they heard distant cries. "You two can apparate... I have a broom so Draco and I can go to Grimmauled Place. How's that?" she asked. They all nodded.

"Don't think I don't want an explanation the next time we see you missy. And thank you." said Lucius. Sasha nodded, got on the broom and let Draco get on behind her. He said his farewells with his parents and they took off. They had been flying for a while when Draco spoke.

"You fly like a natural..." he smiled.

"Don't speak... You're hurt. And thanks... I've played a fair amount of Quidditch in my life."

"I'm fine. Really? Why haven't you tried out for the team?" Sasha blushed in the darkness.

"Urm... Just a bit busy I guess. So do you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah... I'm the chaser on the team. I still can't believe they cancelled our first match!" Draco huffed. He had been angry about that ever since Dumbledore announced that the first match would have to be postponed because of bad weather. Sasha look confused.

"Hey... I thought you played seeker!"

"I did but I've always loved and been amazing at the Chaser's position. I only was seeker because..." Draco turned his head. Sasha knew the answer to that question. 'Because he had Harry Potter to compete with. But why act like that?' she was about to ask him when Draco winced.

"You're in pain!" she huffed. "Now keep quiet and still otherwise you'll injure yourself more."

"Yes ma'am." he smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. They flew in silence for an hour before Sasha began to lose focus. Draco noticed instantly and frowned. "I think we should stop for a while..."

"No... They could be out there..."

"But you're tired!"

"Draco, I don't know how long the potions you have consumed is going to last. Any moment now you will start to feel the broken bones... The bruises, the aches and everything. I want you healed." she said.

"I don't fucking care!"

"WELL I DO!" she yelled.

"Sorry." Draco whispered.

"Me too." she smiled and leaned into Draco.

XxxX

Sirius was confused. He didn't know whether to go talk to Harry or not. He clearly was 'heartbroken'. Maybe some more words of advice would be necessary. He knocked on the door and wait for a reply. But there was none. He knocked again, getting slightly cautious. But still no reply. He unlocked the door with a spell and stepped in worriedly. It was dark and cold. The bathroom window must have open. He stepped towards the bed and saw a bundle. He smiled to himself and walked over the the bed and sat down.

"Oh Harry..." he began and placed a hand on it. But it was soft and still. His face fell and he looked around. He pulled back the covers and yelled obscenities. Harry was not there. "LUPIN! MOLLY! HERMIONE! RON!" he yelled and waited for them to run in. They all did so and looked at Sirius' with puzzled expressions. "H... She's gone! Sasha is gone!" Hermione gasped and ran to the bed. There was a note. She read it and let out a sob.

"Dear Sirius, Ron, Hermione or whoever found me missing.

I am fine, hopefully. You don't need to worry I have gone to rescue Draco. Something was definitely off and I know Voldemort has him. He might have been marked, I'm not sure but that was not his intentions if he did. I'm sorry to worry you all but Draco means a lot to me and I will not just sit there and let him suffer. Sorry once again and I hope I'm fortunate to see you again. (I'm just kidding... You will never get rid of me!)

Love Sasha"

"We have to find her!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why would she go without telling anyone!?" Molly sighed. They all knew the answer.

"Where do you think she is then?" Lupin asked. He then looked at Sirius who had remained quiet. The other man was pacing and panicking his face was lined with worry. Lupin had noticed that the Sasha had grown on Sirius and they were both pretty close now. It hurt Lupin that Sirius had just forgotten Harry and replaced the boy even though it was something that Sirius would never do.

"Point me Sasha Lilian Portte." Hermione spoke interrupting everyone. Instead a red light came up. Everyone gasped. "But that means she doesn't exist!" exclaimed Hermione.

"So she is dead?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"No... She shouldn't be... It would show grey is she was dead... But what does it mean!?" she said with wide eyes. Sirius' own eyes widened.

"Sasha probably put non traceable charms on herself! She didn't want us to find her so why don't we try finding Malfoy and that would lead us to her!" he said smartly. Hermione nodded albeit slowly.

"Point me Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Ginny said and a compass appeared in front of her pointing west.

"As if you know his full name..." huffed Ron.

"Of course I do... He is the hottest guys in school." she smirked low enough her mother wouldn't here. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron glared.

"Ok come on let's go!" said Ron. Molly, Sirius and Lupin frowned.

"No. You kids are staying here. You are not even allowed to be using magic!" Molly huffed.

"Me and Remus will go." Sirius said. The four kids sighed in annoyance but nodded anyway.

XxxX

It was cold. Neither could feel their fingers. They were both blue in the face and they shivered. They couldn't use magic because it would be detected and they would be expelled from Hogwarts. Sasha could have done her new wandless magic but she wasn't sure if the ministry would realise or not, she didn't want them on her back. Then there was Draco, how would she explain he powerful magic... She already was trying to think of an excuse for the huge bombarda maxima she cast earlier that night. Suddenly it started to rain so she lowered the broom closer to the ground. She realised they were now back in London and she sighed in relief. She lowered the broom completely to the ground and found that they were near the Leaky Cauldron. Sasha wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and made sure his hood covered his face. She walked in and up to the barman.

"Hi can we have a room?" she asked.

"Yes... That will be 10 galleons." Sasha tried to put her fingers in her pockets but she couldn't.

"C...can we pay you later... It really is cold and my friend here is injured badly. I promise I do have the money." she said. Tom the barman grunted.

"What is your name and it will be two galleons extra." he said.

"Sasha Portte... And that's completely fine. Thank you!" she said taking the keys and walking up to the room. As soon as they got in Sasha helped Draco to one of the beds placing the covers over him. He then walked over to the fire and turned in on. She opened her bag and took out the sandwich and water. "Draco... I think you should eat..." she said softly. His eyes were clenched shut in pain and feeling the cold. He slowly opened his eyes and took the food taking small but hungry bites then swallowing it down with the help of water. He nodded in appreciation and Sasha climbed into bed and they both fell into a sleep.

XxxX

They were stood outside the Leaky Cauldron. "Are you sure the spell says they are here?" asked Remus. Sirius nodded his blue eyes shining certainly. Sirius had put on glamour's to make him look different. Although everyone knew he was innocent... Everyone thought he was dead. They stepped in and walked to the barman.

"Hello... Has anyone called Sasha Portte entered this place?" Lupin asked. Tom considered Lupin for a moment... It was a rule that this information wouldn't be enclose but Tom recognised the man from the order.

"Yes... She and another checked in about thirty minutes ago. She was looking awful. In room 18." he said. Lupin and Sirius immediately began for the stairs. When they reached the room they knocked but no one answered.

"Alohamora!" whispered Sirius and the door opened. Lupin slightly glared at Sirius but they stepped in anyway. They both sighed in relief when they saw Sasha and Draco sleeping on the bed. "Let's take them home." smiled Sirius. So whispering a non disturbing spell on the two, they carried them carefully back to Grimmauled Place.

* * *

How was it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, remember to put down your house for points! 20 Points per review! :D

A x


	11. Chapter 10 A Teary Christmas

Chapter 10

Eeeek! Your reviews made me so happy! I love you guys! I was so motivated to update quickly! Love you!

Thanks to Ritsuki Yonsago, Allen's Matchmaker, FranceTotalus, hPdC, HeartsGlow, TearfullPixie and guest! I love you guys! :'D

Slytherin – 180 points. Ravenclaw – 100 points. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff still have 0!

Anyway here is chapter 10! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 10 A Teary Christmas

Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. What had happened? They were at the Leaky Cauldron! But the bedding didn't feel like she was. This was warm thick and they smelt nice – smelt familiar. She warily opened her eyes and realised she was back in her room. In Grimmauled Place.

"Whaa?" she murmured rubbing her forehead. Had it been a dream or something? No, that was absurd...

"Don't you ever do that again!" said a familiar voice. She turned to look at Sirius and smiled weakly. Then she thought of Draco.

"How is..."

"He's fine!" Sirius snapped cutting her off.

"Padfoot... I'm really sorry... I just knew that he was in trouble..."

"I'm sure that the order could have handled something like this!"

"They wouldn't have bothered!" She sneered.

"What about me? You could have got me or Remus to go get Malfoy!"

"You wouldn't have gone!" she snapped. "Nobody likes the Malfoy's! They all think they are evil! You would have just said, 'oh Sasha, _Malfoy_ is fine! You are just being paranoid!'" she imitated. Sirius' anger grew.

"You think I would have really done that?" he yelled. Sasha nodded fiercely. "You are the boy who lived!" he hissed quietly. "You went up to Voldemort! He could have killed you! He could have found out! You are so lucky you got out. Your parents would be disappointed in you for doing something so stupid!" Sirius ground out his hands shaking.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU _DARE_ BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS! THEY WOULD BE PROUD. I SAVED A FRIEND! DRACO WAS DYING IN THAT CELL AND JUST BECAUSE I MANAGED TO SAVE A FRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T, DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN GET ANGRY WITH ME!" she screamed at the man. She pulled out the rat and slammed it in his palm. "And I thought you might like this!" she sneered storming out the room. As she stepped out she realised she had gone too far. She replayed the scene in her mind and groaned. Sirius was angry…his red face going even redder with fury as Sasha had yelled. His eyes had widened with a saddened glint in them. She sighed and looked up to see everyone stood around the door as if they had been listening. She glared at them before speaking. "Where's Draco?" she asked neutrally. Ron instantly pointed to a door. He had been placed in Harry's old bedroom. She strode quickly and opened the door. Draco was sat up looking down at his hand nervously.

"Hi..." she spoke quietly. Draco looked up nervously.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"How are you feeling?" she said taking a seat next him on the bed. He shuffled over giving her room to squeeze on.

"Better... They healed me..." he paused. "I'm sorry... You really didn't have to come for me..."

"You heard?"

"Who didn't?!" he huffed.

"Alright..." she said rolling her eyes. "I came for you because I was in danger... Even after the fight with Sirius, I don't regret it." Draco smiled.

"Thank you, no one has stood up for me like that, I appreciate it." Sasha kissed his cheek. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Draco spoke again. "Sash... How did you do that magic? At the manor?" Sasha took in a deep breath.

"Draco... I trust you, I trust you a lot. But please, I can't answer that... Just not yet..." she said taking his hand in hers.

"Ok." He agreed disappointedly.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. You saved me and my parents... I will never be able to repay you."

"There might be one day. When you feel as if I hurt you. All I want on that day, is that you know that I would never intentionally hurt you and I would like you to forgive me." Sasha smiled sadly thinking of what would happen when the truth came out.

"I will always forgive you..."

"Hmm I don't think that's true... What if I had been lying to you since the day I met you." Draco chuckled.

"Hmmm you're making me suspicious!" he winked. "Wait! Are you really a boy?" Sasha's eyes widened at the accuracy of Draco's guess. "Maybe you have a d..." Sasha let out a nervous bark of laughter.

"No! No! No!"

"Hmm..." he said eyeing her.

"Fine. I Sasha Lilian Portte promise you Draco Lucius Malfoy that I am a female!" she laughed. Draco joined in. The laugh was empty and she felt as if it was going to morph into a sob. She took a deep breath looked down to get rid of the forming tears in her eyes and looked back at Draco.

"Good!" he said and decided to enjoy the company of this girl next to him. Trying to ignore the ache in his heart, that was screaming at him telling him that it should be another.

XxxX

There was a knock at the door and Ron stood there nervously. "Ron... I'm okay now. I'm not going to hurt you." Ron chuckled weakly but he seemed reassured anyway.

"Mum told me to check on you both and Urm Sirius wants to meet you in the garden." he said.

"Oh." Sasha frowned. "We're ok... And I'm coming." she sighed and left the room. She stepped out into the garden, nervously and slowly planning out her long apology. When she reached quite far from the house behind a shed, Sirius was sat on the log looking away from Harry and at the Forrest ahead. The man spoke without turning.

"Your dad and I used to argue all the time. It actually made our relationship stronger." he was silent. "Sit down and remove the glamours." Sasha complied muttering a finite spell and sitting down. "I wish your parents were still here. In the past when I have looked after you, I was never a father. I was a friend. I was supposed to be a father and look out for you and not push you into greater trouble. I didn't help when I went through the veil. I put you in so much more danger. And today, today I hurt you for the first time..." Sirius' voice broke a little. "I'm so sorry... I was scared and I was wrong... Forgive me Harry?" he said sadly. Harry felt his heart break. He pulled Sirius into a huge hug.

"Sirius. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean it and I know you were worried. I promise I won't ever do something so reckless like that again." he said. He heard Sirius sigh a breath of relief.

XxxX

Sasha was walking to her room when she heard her name been called. She turned around to see Draco stood there nervously. Sasha's lip twitched upwards. "Hi Draco." she smiled.

"Err Sasha I want to go to Hogwarts..." Sasha's smile fell. "I just don't feel comfortable here. Mrs. Weasley is ok... But I dunno." Sasha sighed and nodded.

"Is it Ron?" she asked.

"It isn't anyone… everyone is ignoring me, but it is unsettling that I'm staying here with people I have insulted half my life!" Sasha took his hand.

"I'm coming with you though." she smiled but Draco shook his head.

"No Sasha, you stay here... We will see each other in a week anyway. You can't leave this place because of me." he frowned. Sasha went over and hugged him tightly.

"I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Owl me." Sasha nodded and they walked down the steps. They went to the kitchen where everyone was seated.

"Err guys Draco wants to go back to Hogwarts..."

"Are you sure my love?" Mrs. Weasley asked she could sense Draco's discomfort for a while now.

"Yes... If there is no problem." He spoke, Ron sniggered but Draco seemed unprovoked.

"Very well then, I will floo the headmaster in fifteen minutes. Why don't you get your belongings?"

XxxX

Draco had left and so Sasha was now slumped on the sofa reading Romeo and Juliet. Ginny came into the room and took a seat opposite Sasha so she put the book down. "Hi." she said... She felt embarrassed, she had been trying to avoid Ginny because she was the one Harry confided in with everything.

"Hi..." Ginny smiled curiously.

"Hi?" Sasha said again awkwardly. Ginny smirked.

"Well I just thought I'd come and speak to you since we haven't actually spoken at all yet... Is there any reason you are avoiding me like the plague." she grimaced.

"Sorry... I really didn't mean to! I really haven't been thinking straight and I haven't been socialising with anyone much recently..."

"Hmm that's true."

"I've got an idea... Hi I'm Sasha Lilian Portte. I am in my seventh year at Hogwarts. In Slytherin house." Ginny laughed.

"Hi Sasha! I'm Ginerva, don't call me that, Molly Weasley. I also go to Hogwarts but I'm in my sixth year and I am in Gryffindor. Woohooo! Now we are bezzies!" she teased. Sasha laughed along weakly.

"So you like Draco Malfoy then?" Ginny asked and then looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry... That was..."

"No it's fine... And I..." do! "Don't." she lied. "He is attractive and very nice but I prefer him as a friend." she smiled.

"oh... So you know Blaise Zabini?"

"Urrm yes... Why?"

"Oh uh... I was just wondering if you were..."

"No! Blaise and I are not like that! He's is like a bro! I simply have no attraction to him what's so ever. Why?" he grinned.

"Never you mind." she smiled.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter..." Sasha knew that face... Ginny was hiding something... Ginny liked Blaise!

"Oh my god! You like him!"

"No!No!no!" now she was sure. Her eyes were wide and she had that bright red blush on her cheek.

"Yes you do..." Ginny huffed. She then frowned.

"How come it's so easy to talk to you... It's like I've known you for years but I haven't. It feels like we have been best friends or ages."

"Maybe you are just missing that best friend that isn't here anymore..." Ginny sighed and nodded.

XxxX

The days had gone by quite busily. It was now Christmas day and Sasha awoke in full spirits. She skipped down to the kitchen where her mood fell instantly. Everyone was sat there with amazing food but it was quiet. Dull. Nobody smiled. She looked at Sirius who grimaced and glared at her. She took a seat next to him. "It's their first Christmas without Harry Potter..." he whispered. Sasha dropped her fork with a clatter.

"Oh." she said. She then looked up at her friends. "Who wants to open presents?" she tried brightly. They all snapped out of their reverie and forced a smile nodding. So everyone got up and walked to the living room where there was a huge lit up Christmas tree with lot of presents scattered around underneath it." they began their work through the presents. She had got books from Remus and Hermione. Some Weasley joke shop products, a sneakoscope from Ginny, a little jewellery box from Ron, some sweets from Draco (she still had the locket Draco had given her) and Blaise and a broom from Sirius. Everyone had given Sirius strange looks. But he didn't care. They all thought that he was trying to replace Harry. Sasha had gasped and ran to hug Sirius. She had tried to refuse the gift, it had probably cost a fortune! But he wouldn't listen. Finally, a last present was handed to Sasha, it was wrapped in silver with a black ribbon and a fancy scrawl. She opened it and looked inside. It was a brooch. A gold one, with a silver sort of liquid substance. She took the note and read it.

_Sasha_

_Lucius and I will never be as grateful as we are to you. You saved us, my son and the manor. Yes the wards couldn't be held without any Malfoy's so the Death Eaters were chucked out. They only had enough time to blast one wall down but we managed to fix that. We are safe in out manor and I do wish Draco was here but it still isn't entirely safe for him._

Anyway here is a family heirloom. It is a brooch yes. But it is special. In the middle there are Phoenix tears that have been willingly given so that it can heal anything. It will never run out. Hope you like it.

Lots of love,

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

  
Sasha gasped. It was beautiful. She took it and put it on. Everyone looked at her.

"It's from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy... For saving their life." Molly smiled and everyone else just shrugged. Suddenly Hermione gasped. Everyone looked up to see her holding a parcel with a note on. "What's up?" there were tears in her eyes.

"It... Says this one's to Harry... Who would send something like this? Everyone knows he's gone but I wonder how it got here..." she sniffed, a few tears escaping her eyes. "Can you read it?" Hermione asked passing it to Sasha. "I probably won't be able to speak clearly."

_"Dear Harry_

Ever since I met you I have simply been infatuated by you. When we were young, I felt something towards you. I thought it was something small and silly, but I was mistaken... In fact, it was the complete opposite. I have truly loved you since I laid my eyes on you. Not because you are famous, or because you killed Voldemort as a child. But because you are a simple boy living a complicated life. Through these years I have observed you and I a lot about you. From the fact that you hate the fame to the fact that you always bite your lip when you're worried or that you only have apple juice for breakfast in the summer. I have noticed the tiniest things about you and every time I learn something new, I fall in love even more. You think you don't have anyone who will love you. I love you more than my own life. Every day it hurts seeing the way you look at me and I realised it takes one mistake to ruin a whole life.

Anyway, since day one, I have written letters to you... Letters which I never sent. I know that you are no longer alive... I don't know where these will end up but I regret not sending them before.

You are beautiful my love and hopefully I will see you in another life...

Lots of love

The Dragon"

Sasha was crying by the end, as was everyone else. "H... He always wanted s...someone to love him!" Hermione sobbed. Sasha felt her heart break. Who was this? Was it a male or female? They had to be in Hogwarts.

"I wonder who it's from..." sniffed Ron. He took the parcel of letters and wasn't surprised when it wouldn't open.

"Why did they send it if it wasn't going to even open?" Ginny hiccoughed.

"Maybe to get it off their mind..." said Lupin.

"Give it here... I'll put it away safely... Maybe in a few years when everything is okay... We'll be able to break the spells and find out who this mystery girl is..." Molly sniffed taking the pile. Sasha wanted to stop her and tell her she could open it and she could find out who loved her so much.

* * *

How was it? Love it? hate it? Let me now and remember to leave your house name to receive 20 points! :D

A x


	12. Chapter 11 The War Begins

Chapter 11 The War Begins

OMG it has been months since I last updated! I am so sorry! Have been so busy! So here is the next chapter, oooh are we coming to close for this story? NOPE Muwahahha!

Thanks a bunch to HeartsGlow, hPdC, FranceTotalus, Allen's Matchmaker, Ritsuki Yonsago, A. , alice heart, TearfullPixie, Joeeeey, Tamaramorgan91! Your reviews are all amazing and so encouraging! Thank you! :')

Slytherin – 270 points. Ravenclaw – 160 points. Hufflepuff – 20. Gryffindor – 10

Allen's Matchmaker, you chose Grytherin house so I allowed it and gave 10 points to Slytherin and 10 to Gryffindor! ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it did, Harry and Draco would have ended up together. It all belongs to the stunning Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**WARNING:** This is a slash story and does contain adult content.

* * *

Chapter 11

Draco was sat at the window when he felt someone run up to him and give him a big hug. He jumped in fright but then recognised the familiar smell of vanilla and pine. A smile formed on his face automatically. "Hi Sasha..."

"DRACO! I missed you!" she laughed squeezing him causing the blond to chuckle.

"I missed you too... How was Christmas? And thanks for the present, I loved it, it really was amazing." he said and gave her a warm hug expressing his gratitude.

"It was... Alright... It was their first Christmas without Harry Potter. And I knew you would like it!" Draco had frozen.

"Oh yeah..." He murmured. Sasha was silent for a moment.

"Your mum sent me a present and a note... She said she wished that you were with them but it was too risky." Draco began fiddling with his robes.

"Yeah she sent me a letter too." he smiled sadly.

"Ok well -" she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Draco called and Blaise walked in.

"BLAISE!" Sasha squealed and ran over jumping into his arms giving him the biggest hug ever. Blaise chortled and Draco looked mildly irritated.

"Hey there Sasha! How was your Christmas?" Blaise asked.

"It was good! How was yours?"

"It was great!" he exclaimed. "I came in to tell you that Dumbledore wants you in his office." Sasha sighed and nodded. She began her long journey to the headmasters office and began guessing sweet names. "Lemon drops?" she asked for a last try and laughed when it opened. She knocked on the door before walking in. Lucius, Snape and Dumbledore were sat there.

"Err hi." she said.

"Good evening Ms. Portte. Please take a seat." Sasha complied. "I have just learnt from Severus that Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts." Sasha gasped.

"Why?"

"Well he is saying it is to get to you but he has always wanted to attack Hogwarts first. I think it would be safe if you left..."

"No! When Voldemort sets foot in this castle, I will be there. I am no boy who lived but I sure can manage a fool like Voldemort!" she declared. Only Dumbledore gave her a sad doubting look. Snape knew who Sasha really was and Lucius had seen the power she possessed so they knew Sasha was speaking the truth

"I do not think it would be wise... You have extraordinary powers from what I've heard and I wish to train you. Therefore, you must be hidden. You are his new target and he cannot be killed." Dumbledore said.

"He can be killed you old fool!" Sasha screamed

"The prophecy says..."

"I know the damn prophecy! Neither can live while the other survives! And it is a load of bullshit!" Dumbledore looked quite angry and shocked.

"Sir, I think the girl is right. I've seen the Dark Lord and she has more power than him." Lucius spoke.

"You will NOT be staying." Dumbledore ground out.

"How are you going to stop me? I won't let you rule my life anymore. Please! I want... no, need to defend my school and friends. If I die, it will only be at the hands of Voldemort and I doubt he can kill. Do you trust me?" Sasha said finally.

"There's something about you Miss. Portte, I think it's your aura calming, reassuring, yet extremely familiar... I trust you. You can stay." He finished looking unsure and hesitant. Sasha smiled and hugged the old man who looked startled at the interaction. Snape rolled his eyes.

"When is he coming?"

"We cannot be sure... He originally planned in June but because of the attack on him, it could be tomorrow for all we know."

"Ok well we will need a place for all the younger years... There will be death eaters. Bellatrix and Greyback will attack many." Lucius spoke disgusted.

"I do have an idea linked with the come and go room." Dumbledore suggested.

"The room of requirements..." Sasha asked.

"You know where it is?"

"No... I've read about it though." she smiled.

"Ok well you may leave now and I need to discuss some matters with Lucius and Severus."

"Ok but remember Professor, I am ready. I'll be waiting for him. I will be prepared if he stormed into here right now. I have been prepared for a long time." she smirked at moved out with grace she never knew she had. Dumbledore frowned whilst Snape smirked. The child was starting to grow on him after seven long years. Dumbledore looked over at Lucius and smiled.

"Well Albus.. I have come to offer mine and my wife's allegiance to the light side of the war... We have got out manor back and we are willing to help pay for the damage caused by the war since that's all we can give. We also have some artifacts which ward various different creatures off such as Dementors, Giants, Vampires and dark Veela's. I know the dark Lord will be recruiting several different creatures."

"Thank you Lucius. Your help is appreciated and I will keep you and your wife protected from the ministry." Lucius stood looking satisfied.

"I shall be off now... Please floo call me if you need to see some vaults. Good bye." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Snape.

"Voldemort will attack and we need potions. A lot of them. Many will get injured so Poppy will require all of these." he said sadly.

"What do you think is going to happen Albus?"

"I do not know..." the twinkle in his was gone. It had been gone since earlier that year when Harry Potter had died.

"But how will he die?"

"I do not know... We just need time. Ms. Portte should not have gone to save Mr. Malfoy."

"So you would have rather the boy die? This is my godson we are talking about!" Snape hissed.

"No of course not... She should have told the order he was in trouble." Snape nodded and walked out. Dumbledore collapsed into his seat and looked at Fawkes. "Oh Fawkes what is going to happen?" he sighed. In response the bird gave him a smirk... If it was possible and let out a calming trill. Dumbledore shook his head curiously.

XxxX

"What did ol' Dumbles want?" Draco said popping his head over the book he was reading. He was laying in front the fire on his belly with his arms propped up. It was a fascinating sight and it caused Sasha to blush at the same time.

"Oh err nothing much... Just told me Voldemort's planning to come here soon." she said waving it off.

"What!?" Draco yelled dropping the book and shooting up. "How is that nothing much!?"

"It's only Voldemort... I can handle him." Draco raise an eyebrow.

"Have you actually met him properly?"

"Oh do you mean with tea and biscuits? Yeah actually, I invited him over and we had a chat. Lovely fella' 'ee is." she drawled. "Of course not! He is just a psychotic man gone wrong..."

"That's trying to kill the whole world!" Draco finished looking terrified.

"Look Draco... Calm down. I know how dangerous the man is but I'm not letting that get to me. I am not scared of death... I am ready to fight and die for the ones I love." she smiled. Draco sighed.

"You are impossible... And why aren't you in Gryffindor?" Sasha was taken off guard for a moment and then she realised the real meaning. She just smirked cheekily.

XxxX

"Pass me the sauce Blaise." Sasha asked. She was eating her dinner when Ginny waltzed over to her."Hey Gin!" she grinned.

"Hiya Sasha... You okay?"

"Yeah fine thanks, you?"

"Yeah, I was just coming down and I ran in to Mione and Ron. They want to see you later on... I think they just miss you already!" she grinned. She was about to leave when Blaise spoke.

"Why hello there. Blaise Zabini." he introduced himself. "You must be a Weasley... A very pretty one." he smiled. Ginny looked at Sasha accusingly but she just shrugged.

"Oh hi... Yeah, I'm Ginny Weasley... Nice to meet you."

"No believe me... The pleasure is mine." he winked kissing her hand. Ginny was beet red and she walked off.

"Poor girl... I think you've scarred her for life!" joked Sasha.

"You think?" Blaise frowned looking appalled.

"Of course not!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about her..." Blaise said in a daze. Sasha smirked.

"Well she is a fairly decent kisser." she whispered.

"Bitch! But I had forgotten you two had dated!" Sasha laughed.

"Only for a while, we were better off as friends. and she is funny, sweet and has the best bat bogey hexes so I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her. She also has seven older brothers who would murder you. She played Quidditch. Amazing as a chaser as you have already seen and she is single!"

"Do you think I should ask her out? I would have to keep it a secret because the Slytherins and her brothers would kill me and the Gryffindors would kill her. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor... That's just way too impossible!" he sighed.

"I think having houses is a stupid idea!" Sasha said and walked off. Blaise shrugged and graves his bag following Sasha to Potions.

XxxX

Hermione and Ron were sat in front of the fire playing chess. "Checkmate!" smirked Hermione. Ron sighed and shrugged he leant against the sofa and closed his eyes. "I miss him too you know..."

"I wish he was still here... It's just way too hard to believe that he isn't here... Here playing chess with me. I haven't accepted it."

"I know Ron... Sometimes I feel as if he is still alive but I just haven't seen him. Harry will always be here with us." she smiled sadly.

XxxX

Five days went by with normal daily occurrences. Sasha was sat reading a book when there was a huge creak and the castle started to shake. Sasha felt a familiar pain on her forehead but she didn't act on it. Draco and Sasha looked at each other. "he's here." she spoke. "Voldemort's here... Let's go to the Slytherin common rooms." they ran out. 'this is it. The moment I've been waiting for.' Sasha thought. As soon as they barged in, Blaise came running up to them.

"Three Slyherins are missing... We think their helping the death eaters in..."

"How did you know...?" Sasha asked.

"I saw... There were lights everywhere... Green ones..." he said swallowing thickly.

"Who's missing?"

"Crabbe, Goyle and Nott." Draco let out a frustrated growl.

"Draco calm down let me sort this out." she stood on top of the table. "Everybody!" she called out but there were too many scream and panicking children. "Sonarous!" she called out and her voice boomed causing everyone to still and look up. "First, second, third and fourth years... You will be evacuated to safety in a moment. The rest of you, have been given the option to fight. This is voluntarily and it isn't going to be nice. You know how Voldemort works and he won't pause to kill you just because you are a Slytherin. So everyone who wants to leave the battle... Please follow me quickly. Do not panic." Sasha was surprised. Nearly all of the seventh years stayed, and most of the fifth and sixth also stayed. She led the younger students up and noticed Draco was beside her. "Draco... What you doing? You should have stayed with the others..."

"I can't lose you Sasha... I am not going to take my eyes off you at all. Ok? You will remain by my side... In fact you shout just sit..."

"Sit out! You want me to sit out? Draco I can handle myself. I think I should be watching out for you actually... You're the one who rejected the 'dark lord'!" she smirked.

"And you're the one who blasted him!" He laughed.

"Exactly. That spell was powerful... I am powerful now if you don't mind... You're slowing me down. We are both in as much danger as each other and we will both fight. We will fight until that bastard is dead. Got it?" suddenly Draco grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I know what's going to happen after the battle... Stay safe." and with that he kissed her full on the lips. The kiss had so much sadness in it that all Sasha wanted to do was leave the battle and take Draco with her. It was done quicker than ever and Draco stalked off. Sasha stood there frozen. Running her fingers along lips. Tears glazing her eyes. "I love you Draco Malfoy." she whispered and she didn't know if it was Sasha Portte who said that or Harry Potter.

"SASHA!" Sasha turned to see Ron and Hermione leading a group of young Gryffindors probably to the same place Sasha was heading.

"Coming!" she said in a hoarse voice. They all nearly ran to the room of requirements. They told the students to go through a pass way that was provided by the room. The room led to a secret underground hideout which would provide the necessary items as it was linked in to the room. She left the room as soon as there was a big bang and screams from downstairs. They began their journey to the great hall. However, a green spell came shooting towards them. "RON!" Hermione screamed. Ron instantly ducked allowing the green light to go straight past him and hit another death eater who dropped to the ground. Sasha, Hermione and Ron began firing spells at the five death eaters that were now surrounding. One held his wand at Sasha's back and no one noticed.

"Avad..."

"...EXPELIARMUS!" Sasha recognised the voice instantly and turned to see platinum blonde hair. He was even paler, he looked tired and blood was coming out of a cut on his forehead.

"Draco!" Sasha called out.

"It's not good..." he said duelling a death eater. "We're outnumbered. He... Sectumsempra!"

"Draco!" Sasha gasped in outrage at the choice if spell.

"Sasha stop been a Gryffindor... It's either us killed or them!" Draco began helping Ron and Hermione on their duel. "Anyway, he has more supporters than we actually knew and they are freaking powerful! We've already lost many. I don't know how long we'll last..."

"I've got to go to him." the three death eaters went down.

"NO!" called out three voices.

"You don't understand..."

"Yes we do! You're just trying to be heroic and think you have the power to kill him! Stop acting like Potter! Jumping in to save people, trying to be a hero when you can hardly protect yourself!" he froze when he realised what he'd said. Hermione and Ron looked at him too.

"Just get everyone in the great hall. It our only option! Please." Sasha pleaded. The three students looked at each other and slowly agreed once they heard a scream from a different corridor. Warily they all sped down to the great hall casting spells when they spotted other death eaters threatening other students.

* * *

Woooo How was it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! and put your house to get 20 points! Gryffindor is in fourth place! :(

A x


End file.
